Frío
by Uzumaki Oriana-chan
Summary: Nos quedamos viendo fijamente durante un momento completamente electrizante y extraño, sus ojos eran más obscuros que nunca, no había rastro de la arrogancia y frialdad que veía en su mirada día a día, solo deseo, me tenía clavado en mi sitio, no podía mover ni un musculo, era su mirada, siempre fue su mirada. / Universo Alterno. Lemmon. SasukexNaruto
1. El Nuevo

**Hola a todoooooooossss, este es un nuevo fanfic de mi pareja favorita!**

**Derechos de autor: Personajes pertecen exclusivamente a MASASHI KISHIMOTO, (****_próximamente estaré haciendo la carta de petición para que me los preste unos días)._**

**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI, CHICOXCHICO mis amoreeees, si no les gusta retrocedan.**

**Universo alterno, Romance, lenguaje algo fuerte, Lemmon proximamente, MUAJAJA**

**DISFRUTENLO, BESOS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIELO**

**CAPITULO I: EL NUEVO**

—Oye Naruto—me susurró la voz de Kiba desde detrás—hoy todos van ha mi casa al salir, vendr—lo miré aguantado la risa mientrás Iruka-sensei lo interrumpía.

—INUZUKA, ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA CLASE, SI NO LE IMPORTA, CALLESE—Y lo miró frunciendo el ceño, me reí para mis adentros, típico de kiba.

Me sentaba en uno de los dos puestos libres que quedaban, justo en el principio de la fila de en medio de aquel salón, fruncí un poco el ceño, odiaba sentarme adelante, pero como al llegar tarde no queda de otra, el otro puesto también estaba al frente, solo que en la fila de al lado, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, de todas maneras nada se podía hacer.

La clase de Iruka—biología— se había tornado más aburrida que de costumbre, a lo que le siguió que la hora se hiciera aún más larga. Bostecé ampliamente y sujeté mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano derecha en señal de aburrimiento. Yo solía sacar excelentes calificaciones, en general parecía que ni me esforzaba, pero era todo lo contrario, me costaba demasiado retener información en cada una de las materias, era como que en cada clase lo único que escuchaba de los profesores era un constante "Bzzz, Bzzz…bzzzzz" como un insecto muy molesto, usualmente hacia mis tareas al último minuto, aunque al final tuviera la mejor calificación, y solía estudiar dos días seguidos sin descanso antes de cada examen, mi promedio actual era de 98, era popular, en especial porque no había nadie más social que yo, quizás también porque era guapo, muchas chicas se me declaraban cada día, aunque solía ser bipolar, era bueno en los deportes, y resaltaba como nadie lo hacía, tenía dinero, en realidad gozaba de privilegios que muchos no tenían, como tener chófer, una limusina, un VMW rojo, un M3 plateado, una enorme casa, todo esto gracias a que mi madre fuera la Doctora más famosa de Japón, pero en realidad estaba solo, tenía muchos amigos, mucha gente con la que compartía, pero había algo que me faltaba, eso ya me había quedado claro, el problema era _¿Qué?_

Apareció una mujer rubia y voluptuosa en la entrada de la puerta, la directora, con cara de mal humor y nuevas noticias, Tsunade-oba-chan le decía yo, me gustaba molestarla, aunque me castigara sabia que ella me apreciaba como a su propio hijo.

—Iruka-sensei, tengo noticias—dijo entrando en paso decidido y confiado, ella era así, parecía un arma letal, habían chicos en el instituto que babeaban por ella, ¡la directora! Yo sabía que tenía más de 50, pero debía tener algún truco especial para lucir tan joven.

Inmediatamente me espabilé, pues por fin pasaba algo interesante en esa aburrida hora.

—Claro, Tsunade-sama—dijo el sensei, se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y esperó a que la voluptuosa rubia hablara.

Se giró hacia nosotros y nos informó.

—Tenemos un nuevo alumno en la institución, sean amables con él, adelante—dijo girándose hacia la puerta, esperando que "el nuevo" entrara. La verdad es que yo estaba anonadado, pues que un nuevo alumno llegara a mitad de semestre solo había pasado una vez, fue en mi caso, y recuerdo mi madre tuvo que pagar una cantidad considerable de dinero para que me dejaran entrar a mitad de semestre, sobre todo por el hecho de que pronto estaríamos en etapa de exámenes, seguramente esta no era cualquier persona.

_Ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez._

Era un chico alto, quizás uno o dos centímetros más alto que yo, cabello negro brillante, de apariencia suave y con un extraño peinado, en el rostro caían dos flequillos de forma despreocupada, era de tez muy pálida y de apariencia delicada, estaba muy bien formado tras lo que dejaba ver el uniforme del colegio, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y el habitual blazer lo llevaba de forma despreocupada, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila negra colgando de su hombro derecho, lo más impactante eran sus ojos, enormes, fríos, tan fríos que el polo norte quedaba en ridículo a su lado y de un color negro tan profundo que no se distinguía el iris de la pupila, cejas delgadas y de apariencia tan elegante que enmarcaban sus ojos de una forma deslumbrante, poseía un aura de masculinidad a su alrededor que ya casi podía ver a las chicas correteándole detrás en lo que quedaba del semestre, tenia labios perfectos, un poco sonrosados, solo lucia…atractivo, era el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto en mi vida. Pude escuchar varios suspiros por parte de las chicas en el pequeño salón de clase. Fruncí el ceño, parece que abría un nuevo popular, luego sonreí zorrunamente, pues, me gustaban los desafíos, y el parecía un buen candidato a rival, Kiba no daba tanto la talla.

—Bueno, pase adelante y preséntese, tengo que irme Iruka-sensei, asegúrese de que se le trate como es debido—dijo la directora saliendo sin esperar respuesta.

Todos miraban expectantes y con abierta curiosidad al chico nuevo, en las chicas casi se podían observar los corazones en sus ojos. El nuevo nos miraba con una abierta expresión de molestia.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto—dijo con voz grave y aterciopelada, aún más varonil que él mismo, había sido la voz más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida, aunque de inmediato saqué esas ideas de mi cabeza, el era un chico, no podía considerarlo sexy.

El nombre, por alguna extraña razón le iba como anillo al dedo, sonreí arrogantemente. Como por arte de magia, el tal Sasuke fijó su atención en mi, taladrándome con sus profundos ojos, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal, sonreí más ampliamente, parecía que quería abrirme un hueco con la mirada, bufó, dejándome sorprendido y apartó su mirada de mi con molestia, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Iruka-sensei. Estaba sorprendido, de hecho, todos en la clase estaban sorprendidos al haber presenciado el extraño intercambio de miradas entre nosotros, pues, nadie, jamás, JAMÁS, se había atrevido siquiera a desafiarme, y sin duda, aquel bufido y aquella expresión de "me importa una mierda lo que pienses" era una clara invitación a la guerra, sonreí de nuevo y me recosté en el respaldo del pupitre llevando mis manos a mi nuca en una pose relajada, me crucé de piernas. Las chicas suspiraron de nuevo. Claro está, esta vez por mí.

—Puedes sentarte ahí Sasuke—dijo Iruka señalando el pupitre vacíoque estaba a mi lado, Sasuke se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó. Con una pose tan elegante y altanera al mismo tiempo, que el contexto del pupitre casi no cuadraba en la escena.

En todo el resto de la clase ni siquiera nos miramos. Aunque era extrañamente consciente de su presencia.

Extraño.

* * *

**Bieeeen, ¿Que tal?**

**Trate de poner a Naruto como un personaje NO-TAN-JODIDO.**

**Ya que en todas las historias que leo, siempre lo ponen como el inútil, tal y como en la serie. Pero si recuerdan, Naruto solo fue un inepto de pequeño, en esta historia transcurren sus 17 años, y a esa edad, Naruto ya era un BOMBÓN. Aunque no sin esfuerzo CLARO. JAJAJA**

**Espero les haya gustado, subiré los próximos capítulos en cuanto pueda. (Esperen el lemmon con ANSIAS, me gusta mucho mas que mi anterior trabajo)**

**Espero les gusteeeeee, dejen Reviews, aprecio las criticas.**

**BESOSSSS**


	2. ¿Da'ttebayo?

**HOLA A TODOOOS**

**Segunda Parte aquí saliendo a la orden*-***

**Esto se pone cada vez mas bueno*-* **

**CAPITULO II: ¿Da'ttebayo?**

Me encontraba en la zona más alta del instituto, para ser un sitio tan encerrado, este lugar no estaba mal, era una especie de azotea, no sé que me condujo ahí, tal vez el simple estrés y mal humor de todos mis días, no veía a Itachi desde ayer, suponía que estaba en alguna estúpida reunión importantísima de negocios o alguna mierda así, de todas maneras él nunca me decía.

Me senté dejándome caer prácticamente en el concreto, y me recosté en las rejas que rodeaban el amplio lugar, este sitio era como una cárcel, incluso aquí con la vista del cielo, no importaba donde estuviese siempre me sentía atrapado. Respiré profundo, solo llevaba una semana en este hediondo instituto y ya comenzaba todo como muchas veces anteriores. La manada de niñas estúpidas persiguiéndome, la invasión a mi privacidad y divulgación de todo lo que conlleva mi estúpida vida, y las aburridas y tediosas materias que no eran ni la mitad de difíciles de lo que tendría que hacer para algún día superar a mi hermano.

La única cosa que resaltaba en el lugar, era el rubio imbécil que se sentaba a mi lado en la clase de Iruka-sensei, un tipo popular, pero ruidoso e insoportable, su sonrisa era muy atractiva, pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero en la última semana alcancé a ver en su mirada, que debajo de tanto escándalo y ajetreo para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, también lo perseguía la soledad, un tipo de soledad diferente al mío, pero soledad al fin y al cabo, la reconocía en mis ojos cada mañana, y la veía en sus ojos azules constantemente. _Me pregunto qué pasará por su cabeza…_

— ¿Cómo carajo encontraste este lugar? —Dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, "_vaya hablando del rey de Roma…"_

—Encontrándolo y ya imbécil, ni que estuviera muy escondido—respondí arrogantemente, era divertido ver su enojo, una de las pocas cosas que me divertía últimamente.

Me miró con el seño fruncido como si sopesara su respuesta.

—Sí, bastardo pero nadie viene aquí nunca, solo yo—dijo cruzándose de brazos, básicamente, insinuando que quería que me largara. Que imbécil.

—No veo tu nombre escrito en ninguna parte de aquí—respondí cerrando mis ojos y volviendo a recostarme, despachándolo implícitamente.

—Bastardo—Dijo, escuche unos pasos acercándose y un sonido seco.

—Decidiste sentarte a mi lado luego de que dices tantas estupideces, ¿En serio? —Digo aún con los ojos cerrados, interrogante.

Un silencioso momento pasa. Abro un ojo y lo miro. Me está mirando fijamente, con una extraña expresión, reconozco la duda en sus ojos.

—Hey, ¿Qué tanto me miras?

—Que te jodan, no te estaba mirando—dijo con un leve rubor ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? —Solo que viendo tu rostro pensaba que seguramente no tardará ni tres semanas que te conviertas en alguien popular es este instituto.

—Esa mierda no me interesa—Dije naturalmente, no entendía a este chico, lo miré fijamente tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba, parecía molesto y preocupado, su ceño seguía fruncido pero tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. Inconscientemente me encontré evaluando su rostro, dándome cuenta, de la bronceada piel, se veía suave, y de su cabello rubio tan desordenado me preguntaba si sería suave al tacto también, tenía facciones marcadas aunque aniñadas que cambiaban constantemente de expresión, unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, lo hacían ver extraño, y sus labios se veían muy llenos y sonrosados. _¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? _Regresé a mi posición anterior y cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

—Oye Sasuke…—Dijo en un susurro extraño. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo.

—Mmm?

—No es que haya estado pendiente de eso, pero tu mirada es igual que la mía—dijo nerviosamente. ¿Mi mirada?

— ¿A qué te refieres? No se parecen en nada—dije frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Naruto me miró y de repente sonrió arrogantemente.

—Tienes razón, no eres más que un bastardo, no te pareces en nada a mí—rió despreocupadamente, mostrando la más blanca dentadura que jamás había visto, me enojé.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas? Eso es más que obvio, eres un imbécil—Dije cerrando mis ojos, siguió riéndose de mí.

Y al cabo de un rato se quedó en silencio de nuevo, nunca comprendería a este chico.

Me giré y comencé a observarlo de nuevo, también tenía pestañas absurdamente largas.

Al observar mi mirada fija e impasible, de repente pareció quedarse en blanco, pestañeó, en sus ojos apareció una extraña determinación y una sonrisa en el rostro. Alcé una ceja.

—Oye Sasuke, unos amigos van a casa de Kiba mañana, uno del salón, el lunes no fui, pero hoy tengo ganas, su mamá es muy despreocupada y siempre deja las botellas de licor en sitios muy accesibles, ¿No quieres venir? —gritó algo emocionado, lo miré algo desconcertado.

—Primero, ¿Qué haces llamándome por mi nombre?, eres un dobe confianzudo y segundo, no tengo interés alguno en esas estupideces—dije atajándolo, no pretendía asistir.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo pensé que te vendría bien hacer algunos amigos y ¿A quién le dices dobe?—dijo enojado por mi negativa directa.

— ¿Amigos para qué? Estoy bien solo—dije aburrido ya del tema, no me importaba estar solo. me llevaba bien con la soledad.

—Cállate, iras, te estaré molestando hasta que digas que sí, soy bastante insistente—dijo con determinación y una sonrisa llena de confianza _¿en qué pensaba este tipo? _

Lo miré impasible por unos segundos, evaluando la idea, tal vez no era algo tan malo, sin duda en mi casa no había nada interesante que hacer después de clases, no me gustaba beber, pero si estaba Naruto tal vez no la pasara tan mal. Tal vez el me agradaba solo un poco.

Vi como su mirada se impacientaba observándome.

— ¿Entonces? Todos ellos son buenas personas, no la pasarás mal—dijo insistentemente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesado por que vaya? —pregunte antes de aceptar.

Se sonrojó un poco. Interesante.

—No es que esté interesado'ttebayo…Ya te lo dije, pensé que te vendría bien hacer amigos, ya que eres un bastardo tan amargado—Dijo desviando la mirada, ¿Da´ttebayo? ¿Y esa muletilla tan estúpida?

Lo miré inescrutable por un instante, mientras el volvía su mirada impaciente hacía mi. Al ver sus ojos azules de nuevo, no lo pude evitar.

—Está bien, iré.

* * *

**WAAAA, Ni yo misma puedo contener la impaciencia.**

**Esta historia la AMO, mientras mas escribo mas cosas interesantes se me ocurren!**

**¿Qué pasará en casa de Kiba?**

**¿Naruto estará bien?**

**Es obvio que Sasuke muy rápidamente está centrando su atención en nuestro adorable rubio. NO PUEDE RESISTIRSE jajaja**

**¿Están tan impacientes como yo por el Lemmon?*-***

**Disfruto demasiado escribiendo estas cosas, Espero sea lo mismo para ustedes mientras lo leen.**

**BESOSSS.**


	3. Interés

**HOLA A TODOOOSSSS**

**3er capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

**BESOOSS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: INTERÉS**

Me encontraba caminando directamente hasta el punto de encuentro en el que quedé con Sasuke, se me había hecho algo tarde pero no me preocupé, aún no entendí que impulso me había llevado a invitarlo, simplemente había observado su perfil, se veía algo solitario, y cuando me observó de regreso, algo en su mirada fría me dejó helado, quería pasar más tiempo con él, quería que dejara atrás esa frialdad, quería ver otras expresiones en su rostro, y justo recordé al insistente de Kiba invitando a todos en plena clase a su casa este sábado.

Llegado este día no sabía cómo actuar, incluso vestirme se me hizo un lío, me sentía intimidado por Sasuke, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar desafiarlo constantemente. _Sentía interés por él_.

Al final solo me coloqué una franela blanca con una chaqueta color caqui simple, un pantalón de mezclilla y mis favoritos Nike blancos. Al verme en el espejo, me sentí orgulloso, tenía un cuerpo envidiable debía admitir, resultado de incansables horas entrenando, la ventaja de tener un gimnasio en casa.

Alcancé a verlo en la esquina donde estaba mi restaurante favorito, Ichiraku's Ramen, me sentí inquieto, estaba igual de guapo que de costumbre, vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero cerrada hasta el cuello que resaltaba sus levemente marcados músculos y resaltaba contra su blanca piel, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos botines marrones. Sentí acelerar mi pulso, ¿Por qué demonios me sentía nervioso?

Volteó al oír mis pasos, posando su mirada en mí, parecía enojado.

—Llegas tarde dobe—dijo irritado—Odio que me hagan esperar.

Reí sin piedad, ¿quién lo diría?

—Vaya, es que no pensé que fueras tan puntual, tanta negativa para venir, y resulta que llegas de primero—Dije sonriendo, que tipo tan extraño.

Se sonrojó débilmente, hipnotizándome cuando su piel tan pálida adquirió ese color tan atractivo, frunció aún más el ceño, orgulloso.

—Me voy—Dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta. Exploté en risas.

—Espera, espera, solo te estaba jodiendo Sasuke, vamos—Dije riendo, lo sujete por el brazo, y giró un tanto reacio.

Caminamos en dirección a casa de Kiba en silencio.

Al tocar el timbre al apartamento de Kiba, del cual de se escuchaban risas y gritos amortiguados, abrió mi amigo riendo.

—Naruto, viniste, pasa, pasa—dijo, y luego miró detrás mio observando que no estaba solo, al ver a Sasuke, se sorprendió— ¿Uchiha? Vaya nunca pensé que vendrías a mi casa—y luego estalló en risas, dejándonos el camino libre, invitándonos a pasar, era obvio que ya la bebida estaba haciendo efecto en él.

—Cállate, idiota—dije riendo. Sasuke solo lo miró fríamente.

Al pasar a la sala, se encontraban, Shino sentado en el sofá junto a Hinata, quién se sonrojó al verme, al lado de ella se sentaba Neji, con un trago de sake entre los dedos y mirando al igual que Shikamaru en el otro sofá, a Chouji discutir con Lee y Ten-Ten entre comer o beber que era lo mejor, en la pared del extremo estaban Ino y Sakura.

—Narutooo, llegas tarde, idio—dijo Sakura, se interrumpió al ver a quién tenía detrás de mí, su cara se puso roja.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan—dije con ojos de cordero.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo Ino sonrojada adelantándosele a Sakura, quién se encontraba sonrojada.

—Me invitó Naruto—dijo fríamente Sasuke.

Todos quedaron en silencio viendo la escena y luego de repente nos encontramos en medio de un bullicio, Sakura e Ino ofreciéndole asiento a Sasuke, comida y quién sabe qué más, Kiba intentando sacarle conversación se sentó a su lado, y Lee empezó con su escandalo de alguna cosa extraña que tenía que ver con la flor de la juventud aumentaba nuestros compañeros. Sonreí. Esperaba que Sasuke se sintiera bien entre ellos.

De repente sentí que me jalaban del brazo en dirección a la cocina.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —dije tratando de no tropezarme, al girarme vi sorprendido que era Sakura-chan.

—Naruto, dime, desde cuando eres amigo de Sasuke-kun? —dijo impacientemente.

— ¿Amigo? No somos amigos, solo lo quise invitar—dije confundido por su ansiedad.

— ¿Sabes alguna cosa de él? ¿No te ha dicho si le gusta alguien del instituto ya? —preguntó insistiendo.

— ¿Gustar? Solo lleva una semana en la escuela Sakura-chan—dije algo desilusionado, parecía que Sasuke le gustaba a Sakura-chan, la niña que me gustaba desde hace tanto. Una mirada decepcionada se posó en su rostro.

—Así que no sabes nada sobre él…—Dijo triste.

— ¿Acaso tu si? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta él? —dije irritado.

Se sonrojó notablemente al ser descubierta.

—Se muchas cosas de él, Naruto, todos en la escuela saben quién es—dijo evadiendo el tema.

—Pues yo no sé nada, ¿de qué hablas? —pregunte dando paso a mi curiosidad, quería saber de verdad.

—En serio Naruto, que despistado, como siempre—dijo mirándome exasperada—en el instituto dicen que Sasuke es hermano, de Uchiha Itachi, el empresario más joven de Japón, dueño de la empresa de Telecomunicaciones Uchiha, sus padres murieron, así que Itachi heredó a sus 15 años la empresa, mientras que Sasuke tenía apenas 7 años de edad su hermano había hecho que prosperaran convirtiéndose en el empresario exitoso más joven con tan solo 16 años, ahora tenía 24 años, ya que Sasuke está en plenos 17.

Me quedé en blanco, con razón el apellido de Sasuke me pareció familiar, de repente un sentimiento melancólico se posó en mi pecho, Sasuke era parecido a mi, aunque solo mi padre había muerto, mi madre cargó con todo el peso de mi crianza volcándose en la clínica, al ser tan buena en lo que hacía rápidamente se hizo famosa, y hasta ahora cargo con el peso de su apellido, y la soledad al tener una madre ocupada. Supongo que Sasuke sentiría lo mismo hacía su hermano. Bajé la mirada.

—Bueno, en fin Sakura, nada de eso debería ser de incumbencia del instituto—dije algo irritado, ¿porque siempre la gente se empañaba en meterse en la vida de otros? Me dirigí hasta el mostrador de aquella cocina, sirviéndome un trago, sentía un nudo amargo en el estomago.

—Si tu lo dices…—dijo Sakura-chan algo avergonzada, salió de la cocina en cuanto sintió mi estado de ánimo, ella no tenía mucha paciencia conmigo.

Regresé de nuevo al salón con el trago de sake en mis manos, Al ver a Sasuke sentado con cara de exasperación con Ino al lado hablándole, me tomé el trago de sake de una sola vez y me dirigí hacia él.

Así transcurrió la noche.

Absurdo, totalmente absurdo, quién hubiera pensando que este rubio imbécil tendría tan poca tolerancia al alcohol, y aún mas, quien hubiera dicho que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, heredero de la compañía de telecomunicaciones más famosa en Japón, estaría llevándolo medio desmayado hacia su casa. Patético.

—Sakura-chan no entiende nada, yo se lo dije, hip! —Balbuceó como pudo, Sakura? Aquella insoportable de cabello rosa, y su amiga rubia no me dejaron en paz toda la noche, ya sabía que no era bueno venir.

— ¿De qué hablas dobe? —dije suspirando, que idiota era Naruto, ¿Cómo se va a emborrachar así?

—No mme preggguntes eso Sasuke teme, odio que laa ggente se meta en la vida-hip!-en la vida de los demás—Dijo casi in-inteligiblemente, suspiré de nuevo ignorándolo.

—Olvida eso, y dime donde está tu casa, eres pesado—dije impaciente.

—Es por-hip!-allí, al final de aqquella guadra—¿Dijo cuadra no? —La mas ggrande del vecindario-hip! —Y lanzó una media sonrisa arrogante con cara de borracho.

Sonreí un poco, vaya tipo más gracioso.

Al llegar a la entrada, me quedé sorprendido, sin duda era la casa más grande, no tanto como la mía, pero solo la entrada era una hectárea entera de puro jardín.

Rebusqué en sus bolsillos buscando la llave, cuando di con ella, habían mas de diez, suspiré exasperado.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa luego de haber pasado, una reja, el jardín, otra reja y la puerta de la casa al final, al entrar me tumbe en la entrada cansado dejando caer a un Naruto medio despierto.

—Oche teme ¿Qué hacees-hip!-? —Dijo intentando levantarse, tambaleándose y cayendo en el intento.

En eso se prendieron las luces de la casa y apareció una joven alarmada con ropa de dormir.

— ¿Naruto-sama? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es usted? —dijo alterada, era una joven bonita de cabello negro largo. Al juzgar como le dijo "sama", imagino que será una de las sirvientas de este enorme lugar.

—Soy un compañero de clases de Naruto, fuimos a beber con unos amigos, se emborrachó y lo traje hasta aquí—expliqué sin rodeos.

—Cachaate Sasuke-teme, yo podía cchegar solo a mi casa-hip!-casa—balbuceó Naruto tirado en el piso.

—Oh, muchas gracias, a veces no se qué hacer con el señorito, por favor, ¿podría ayudarme a llevarlo a su habitación señor…? —dijo inclinándose con respeto y alivio.

—Sasuke Uchiha es mi nombre, de acuerdo, subámoslo.

Al llegar a la habitación del dobe con esfuerzo, lo dejamos en la cama.

—Gracias, Uchiha-san, buscaré algo de ropa limpia para el señorito—dijo inclinándose y retirándose por el momento.

Me senté en la cama a su lado, estaba algo dormido, pero balbuceaba estupideces de vez en cuando, observé su rostro, estaba algo sonrojado debido al alcohol, dándole un tono delicioso a su piel bronceada, sus pestañas rubias llegaban casi hasta sus mejillas y el cabello alborotado caía sobre su rostro, _¿Un hombre podría ser hermoso?_ Mierda, ¿en que estaba pensando, el solo era alguien que apenas conocía, aunque su rostro me parecía tan familiar, con lo que pude entender durante la noche, aquellos amigos de él dijeron que Naruto era hijo de la famosa doctora Kushina Uzumaki, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, al ser una persona de dinero, eso significaba que Naruto era parecido a mí.

Suspiré cansado, la tal Ino y Sakura eran imposibles, estaba agotado de toda la noche, miré mi reloj, eran las tres de la mañana en punto. Debía irme ya.

Giré de nuevo mi rostro y vi como Naruto entreabrió sus labios.

—…suke…sonríe…—susurró entre sueños. Lo miré embelesado, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, me incliné suavemente y rocé sus labios, _Suaves…_

— ¿Sasuke? —dijo de repente, abrí mis ojos. Me observaba— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sonrojado.

Me levanté avergonzado rápidamente de la cama, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Naruto se recostó sobre sus codos y me miró algo adormecido, era obvio que aún estaban los efectos del alcohol, no debía preocuparme.

—Absolutamente nada idiota, ¿Qué pensabas que hacía? —le dije seriamente sin perder la calma.

En ese momento, entró de nuevo la sirvienta con un pijama limpio de Naruto entre sus manos, y un vaso de agua fría. En cuanto lo vio despierto de nuevo, se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantar.

—Naruto-sama, aquí está su ropa para dormir, debe darse un baño, sino se sentirá muy mal en la mañana, aquí le traje este vaso de agua, bébalo por favor—dijo apresuradamente, sumisa pero firme en su petición.

Naruto seguía con mirada confundida, hizo lo que le dijo la sirvienta.

Se metió en la ducha, llevándose la ropa de cama consigo, saliendo de la habitación tambaleándose.

—Me marcho—dije inescrutable. La sirvienta me miró sorprendida.

No esperé respuesta y huí de aquella casa.

_¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?_

* * *

**Hay por DIOOS, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, admítanlo.**

**¿qué pasará en el proximo capitulo?**

**¿Naruto recordará la ocurrido?**

**¿Sasuke sucumbirá a sus deseos?**

**Besossss**


	4. Bastardo

**Hey hey hey, Capitulo 4 a la orden mis amores.**

**Se acerca la parte interesante.**

**Disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: BASTARDO**

Pasé el domingo con una resaca de muerte, la cabeza me palpita y no recordaba más, supe por Kaoru-san, mi sirvienta, que Sasuke me había llevado a casa medio muerto, me sonrojé pensando en el estado en el que debió verme, que patético.

Pero algo había pasado, que Sasuke últimamente se encontraba en mis pensamientos más de lo necesario, no entendía, el sábado el actuó como siempre, muy serio y en calma, _¿Alguna vez había visto su sonrisa?_

Cuando lo miraba me veía reflejado en el, ¿eso era normal? Yo era diferente, nunca andaba solo, pero me sentía solo. Me imagino que él sentía un tipo parecido de soledad. Se le notaba en la mirada.

Aquél día en la azotea, cuando lo vi con los ojos cerrados cansadamente, con esa expresión de estar cansado del mismísimo mundo, sus pestañas hacían sombras en sus mejillas debido al sol, y su piel se veía más suave que nunca, ese día me di cuenta de su soledad al mirar su elegante rostro, ahora que sabía su historia debido a Sakura, todo tenía sentido para mí, el me era tan familiar de una forma que no entendía. Ingenuamente pensé que nos parecíamos, pero no lo soportaba, tan arrogante, altivo y serio, me sacaba de mis casillas, no entendía en el deseo en mi interior de querer ver en su cara alguna otra expresión que no fuera aquella seriedad.

Reí bajo mientras corría como poseído por los pasillos atestados del instituto, solo debía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y punto. Llegaría tarde a la clase de Orochimaru-sensei, el profesor de química, el tenía mucho carácter, si llegabas tarde a una de sus clases no te dejaba entrar al salón, y —como no—justamente hoy Kiba había decidido que quería jugarme una broma, quitándome el ensayo de química y corriendo por todo el instituto riéndose mientras yo lo perseguía como un demonio. Después de atraparlo, estuve seguro de que nunca más me haría algo así, quizás por el ojo morado o porque lo amenacé con decirle a Hinata que a él le gusta ella. El muy imbécil casi se pone a llorar. Reí sonoramente mientras lo recordaba.

Y de repente choqué contra algo duro y de un aroma familiar, cayendo al piso y llevándome a lo que sea que fuese con lo que choqué conmigo. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi boca y el sabor metálico de la sangre, sacudí la cabeza, pase mi mano por mis labios, quitando la sangre de ahí.

Abrí mis ojos y vaya sorpresa. Maldije para mis adentros.

Estaba Sasuke con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, desconcertado…la expresión más encantadora que le había visto hasta el momento, ya había comenzado a pensar que el chico no poseía expresiones faciales. Al no haberlo visto desde el sábado, sentí mi pulso acelerarse con su presencia, ¿eso era normal? Y lo peor de todo. El tenía un corte en su _labio_. Llevé mi mano de nuevo hasta mi boca y me fijé en que yo poseía el mismo corte. Me ruboricé notablemente y nuevamente me quedé que sorprendido al ver la cara que puso el Uchiha. Estaba sonriendo, de medio lado, no una sonrisa completamente, pero completamente arrogante sí. Maldito.

— ¿no piensas levantarte _Dobe_? —me dijo sin borrar la sexy media sonrisa, que sin duda era la única que alguien alguna vez en este instituto le había sacado. Pues él nunca sonreía, los rehuía a todos. Me ruboricé más y fruncí el ceño. Me levanté, y luego Sasuke se levantó. Lo enfrenté.

— ¡¿a quién le dices Dobe, tu, Teme?! —le grité, aún ruborizado, pues al levantarme me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban, y el colegio casi estaba en silencio absoluto observando las primeras expresiones faciales del Uchiha y además viendo nuestros cortes en el labio cada uno de nuestros club de fans, es decir, Sakura-chan había visto todo, tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro, mierda, y Hinata la presidenta de mi club de fans, sostenía sus manos temblorosas y aguantaba las lagrimas con esfuerzo.

—Pues, obviamente a ti, _usuratonkachi_—dijo arrogantemente, sin borrar la media sonrisa, las fans estaban que se desmayaban. Nunca habían visto sonreír al Uchiha.

— ¡Cállate, BASTARDO! —Me sentí irritado y celoso repentinamente, no quería que todos vieran a Sasuke.

—Que te jodan—me dijo con expresión enojada pero altiva. Le iba a contestar con un insulto cuando recordé que debía llegar a la clase de Orochimaru.

—Te respondería, pero no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo—dije dándole la espalda y corriendo hasta la clase.

.

.

.

Llegué tarde, por supuesto, Sensei en vez de ser piadoso y solo sacarme de clase, me envió al salón de castigo. Con —nada más y nada menos—que el Uchiha, que iba a la misma clase y se retrasó por _mi _culpa, todos estaban sorprendidos, pues era la primera vez que enviaban al perfecto Uchiha a la sala de Castigo. Pues yo, aunque tuviera excelentes notas, casi vivía en aquella sala.

En ese momento nos hallábamos ahí, estaba completamente vacía exceptuando el hecho de que nos encontrábamos en ella. Nos miramos ceñudos y nos sentamos en extremos diferentes del salón, lo más alejados posible. Se me ocurrió buscar en mi mochila los apuntes de biología y estudiarlos, hoy haría excepción y saldría de la rutina ociosa. Pero, mi mochila no estaba. Comencé a buscarla como loco, cuando decidí salir del salón a ver si no se me había caído en el camino, entonces escuche _su_ voz.

—¿buscabas esto Dobe?

Giré bruscamente mi rostro y vi al Uchiha sonriéndome de nuevo con _esa_ sonrisa, sosteniendo _mi_ mochila en su nívea mano. Bufé. Era tan arrogante. Debí haberla dejado tirada cuando chocamos. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar lo ocurrido.

—Dámela—dije levantándome de mi asiento y yendo hasta él, sonrió de nuevo socarronamente, yo caminaba a grandes zancadas, de repente enfadado con el mundo, ese maldito me sacaba de mis casillas. Al llegar hasta él intente quitarle la mochila bruscamente pero apartó la mano con gracilidad y destreza dejándome en completo ridículo. Me enojé aún mas, por dios, no lo podía creer, era tan increíblemente irritante. Continuó con su juego de "Quítame la mochila si puedes" mientras yo trataba de quitársela y le gritaba que me la diera, en un momento se me ocurrió abalanzarme sobre él.

Lo hice. Su Pupitre se fue hacia un lado y caímos de una forma tan rara que el terminó encima de mí.

Mi Dios.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ne, ne, ne, les gusto? les gusto?**

**Adoro a naruto, dios, como lo adoro.**

**Está volviendose loco por él lentamente, mientras a el otro le sucede lo mismooo.**

**¿QUÉ pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Sasuke pondrá en marcha su auto-control?**

**¿Naruto sucumbirá a sus deseos más ocultos?**

**Dejeeeen reviews*-***

**LOS AMO**

**BESOS.**


	5. Acción y Reacción

**Hola mis amoreeeeees.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CHICOXCHICO**

**Uno de mis capitulos favoritos.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V: **

**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN**

Yo no era gay, lo tenía muy claro, quizás por la cantidad de novias que había tenido, lo mucho que me gustaban los traseros y senos grandes en las chicas, quizás porque el cuerpo de ninguno de mis amigos me atraía en lo absoluto.

Pero, sin duda, en cuanto Sasuke cayó sobre mí y sentí toda la extensión de su cuerpo, la sensación que recorrió mi vientre y el rubor en mis mejillas no fue nada normal.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente durante un momento completamente electrizante y extraño, sus ojos eran más obscuros que nunca, no había rastro de la arrogancia y frialdad que veía en sus ojos día a día, solo deseo, me tenía clavado en mi sitio, no podía mover ni un musculo, era su mirada, siempre fue su mirada.

De un momento a otro, el tiempo prácticamente se desdibujó y Sasuke me estaba besando.

_Besándome. _

Fue la sensación más increíble del mundo. En el fondo sabia que debía apartarlo de mi, empujarlo y odiarlo. Pero mi parte menos racional se había apoderado de mis acciones.

Yo simplemente no pude parar, no estaba preparado para esa reacción en mí, la sangre me quemaba en los labios, su boca era tan suave y deliciosa que cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera haber tenido se esfumó. Puse mis manos en su nuca y atraje su boca aún más hacia mí con un gemido, como si yo hubiera estado envenenado y él fuera alguna clase de milagroso antídoto. El adentró su lengua, profundizando aún más el beso.

Tomó mi cabello en sus manos, en una caricia, sentía el pulso en las sienes, el calor se estaba apoderando de todo mi cuerpo. Bajé las manos desde su nuca, por sus hombros y a través de su pecho, metí mis manos bajo su camisa, su piel era tan suave. Ahogó un gemido en mi boca.

Sentía como si hubiera deseado esto desde el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, sentía como si hubiera estado ahogando mis sentimientos, y repentinamente, todo hubiera sido liberado.

_¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?_

Sentí nuestros miembros crecer. Tomó mi cintura con su mano libre y con nuestras piernas enredadas, nuestros miembros hicieron fricción, no pude detener el gemido que escapó de mis labios. Seguíamos acostados en el frío suelo aún, sin percatarnos nada más que de aquellas sensaciones. Metió su mano bajo mi camisa y acarició mi abdomen.

Estaba tan excitado que pensé que me vendría solo con ver su rostro.

La sensación de su toque me quemaba, estaba fuera de mi mismo.

De un momento a otro el despegó su rostro de mi, dirigió sus labios a mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando todo lo que podía, sentía el roce de sus dientes y el calor de su boca.

—Sasuke!—grité dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, jamás había sentido algo así, en un acto reflejo y guiado por mi deseo, agarré con mis dos manos su precioso cabello—era aún más suave de lo que pensaba— y me concentré en solo su boca_, ¿cómo podía hacer eso con la lengua?_—Sasukee…ahh—Su otra mano rozó mi miembro sobre el pantalón, parecía excitado al escuchar su nombre en mis labios. De repente, aparto mis manos y quitó su boca. Lo miré embelesado, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, su mirada más profunda y brillante que nunca, su piel pálida estaba levemente sonrojada y su cabello mas desordenado de lo habitual. Sonrío, aún con sus manos en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto? — Me dijo repentinamente, lo miré fijamente, ¿Qué si estaba seguro?, la resolución en mí volviendo paulatinamente_… ¿que estaba a punto de hacer?_ Esa pregunta suya no me la esperaba, de repente la pasión en mi se había esfumado. Dando paso a la confusión.

Entrecerró aun más sus ojos, y se puso serio al ver mi expresión, la pasión anterior desapareciendo de su rostro. Despeinó su cabello con sus manos…quise tocar su cabello de nuevo, susurró algo ininteligible para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunté nervioso y avergonzado, de repente mi lado racional despertó, y solo sentí vergüenza de mi mismo.

—Que olvides lo que pasó, eso dije—dijo fríamente, lo miré sorprendido, había vuelto a encerrarse en su caparazón, sentí frío.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, con enfado, _¿Qué lo olvidara? _De acuerdo, no estaba seguro de todo aquello, pero _¿olvidarlo?_

—Como desees, bastardo—Dije destilando ira, acomodé mi ropa y me fui de aquél salón.

* * *

.

.

.

**No me odien por favor, jajaja**

**Esto se pondrá mucho mas interesante, esperenlo con ansias.**

**Me esmeré bastante en este capítulo, quería que sintieran como si Sasuke los tocaba a ustedes jajaja**

**Al leer el capítulo escuchando música, todo me pareció incluso mas excitante, inténtenlo si quieren. Siempre hago eso.**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Se arrepintió Sasuke de lo sucedido? ¿Y Naruto?**

**¿Cuanto más tardarán en darse cuenta de lo que sienten?**

**ESPERENLOOO**

**LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BESOS.**


	6. Solo Olvídalo

**LISTO, aquí está el capitulo 6!**

**Disfrutenlo lo maaaaaas que puedaaaaan!**

**Casi tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

**Incluso yo me siento nerviosa JAJAJAJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: SOLO OLVÍDALO**

Me desperté sobresaltado y jadeando, sentía el rostro caliente y mi vientre también, miré a mi alrededor a la enorme habitación occidental, sin duda había sido otro sueño más, desde aquél día no podía dejar de pensar en _él_, la sensación de sus labios y el sonido de su voz llena de lujuria _diciendo mi nombre,_ jamás me había pasado algo como aquello, nunca deseé tanto poseer a alguien, _¿Qué pasaba conmigo?_

Le dije que lo olvidara, el pareció enojado, pero ahora yo era el molesto, ¿Cómo mierda hizo para meterse en mi cabeza de esa manera? Era ridículo.

Me levante de la cama lleno de frustración. Conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Eran sus malditos ojos, desde que me miró por primera vez, ese color azul fuerte se quedó grabado en mí, lo sabía, desde el principió lo sentí, su mirada estaba siempre abierta a los demás, no había muros que traspasar, sus ojos eran tan transparentes que me molestaba.

Y aquella sonrisa amplia y estúpida en su rostro, tan sincera y afable, ¿Cómo podía dejarse ver tan fácilmente por todos?

Entré en el baño que había en mi habitación y me acerqué a la tina con prisa, abrí el chorro de agua caliente para que comenzara a llenarse.

Mi piel se sentía electrizada después de haber soñado con él de nuevo. En mis sueños solo era lo mismo todo el tiempo, yo tocándolo, besándolo, abriéndome pasó entre sus emociones, viendo esa expresión de lujuria que deseaba volver a ver, el decía mi nombre entre jadeos, su piel era tan suave y de un color bronceado tan grandioso que no podía dejar de tocarlo. Y luego, cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta el final con él y hacerlo mío, el se ponía serio, se apartaba y me dejaba solo en la obscuridad.

Al contrarío de mi, él nunca parecía estar solo, y sin embargo, sentía cierta familiaridad entre nosotros que no podía dejar pasar. Sentía como la soledad lo perseguía a él también. Pero además de eso había algo más.

Al haberse llenado la tina, me quité mi pijama y me sumergí en el agua, mis músculos se comenzaron a relajar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Comencé un movimiento lento con mi mano en mi miembro, pensar en todo esto me volvía loco, ¿Por qué dejé que se fuera? ¿Me había enamorado de él? Cuando estás enamorado, piensas siempre en esa persona, deseas estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, ¿no era todo así? ¿O era simple lujuria? No entendía como había pasado, apenas nos hablábamos, no veía el motivo. Era como si Dios lo hubiera mandado como un castigo para mí, eso era todo, un maldito karma. No podía ser amor.

Aceleré los movimientos de mis manos, y recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás, imaginando que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, que me miraba con esos ojos azules suyos llenos de lujuria, sentí como el calor y los escalofríos aumentaban.

—Naruto…

El clímax se acercaba, pero por algún motivo no venía, se retrasaba, la imagen de él mirándome con ira y decepción, huyendo de aquél salón, me abrumó. Sentí la lujuria extinguirse de mi cuerpo.

—Perfecto, aparte de imbécil, ahora soy un frustrado—dije para mi mismo enojado.

Mientras secaba el agua de mi cuerpo escuche el timbre de la casa, no me preocupé, de tantos sirvientes alguno abriría la puerta.

Regresé a mi habitación con un Yukata recién puesto y secando mi cabello con una toalla, era sábado, había tenido una semana entera para pensar en esto totalmente solo y sin interrupciones, y aún no tenía idea de que hacer, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde aquél suceso ¿Qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver? Sin duda tenía que arreglar esto, era una persona orgullosa, pero estaba más allá del masoquismo, y era obvio que _necesitaba_ a Naruto. No entendía como había pasado, pero mientras más me ignoraba, el martirio de mis días aumentaba con creces, cada vez pensaba más en él. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, habían existido algunas chiquillas estúpidas en el pasado, con las que estuve, después de todo era hombre, sentí deseo, pero nada como esto, nunca pasó nada importante.

Pero algo había pasado esta vez, cuando toqué su suave piel, y besé sus labios. Era como si todas mis malditas preocupaciones y dolores hubieran desaparecido en un instante, como una especie de milagro, solo deseaba más y más, solo fue cuando vi el arrepentimiento y la comprensión en sus ojos respecto a lo que había sucedido, que lo odié, el no se sentía igual. No estaba desesperado por mí, al contrario de mi.

_Y eso me enfurecía._

Un recuerdo pujó en mi mente repentinamente, un amigo de la infancia, recuerdo como al estar con él desaparecían de mi todas las preocupaciones, todas las clases y responsabilidades que tenía solo siendo un pequeño niño. Recordaba que tenía una enorme sonrisa, igual a la de Naruto, pero un día se había marchado de la ciudad sin que siquiera pudiera detenerlo. Nunca he podido retener nada en mi vida.

—Sasuke-sama, un joven lo busca en la entrada, ¿esperaba a alguien? —dijo una voz de mujer tras la puerta sacándome de mi ensoñación, mi sirvienta particular. ¿Un joven dijo?

—Pasa—Itsuki pasó con parsimonia y la cabeza baja— ¿Cómo era el joven?

—Dijo que su nombre era Naruto, que deseaba hablar con el señor—dijo con la cabeza gacha, ¿Naruto vino a verme?

—Dile que pase, guíalo hasta aquí—ordené impaciente. ¿Naruto vino a verme?

—Si Sasuke-sama—Dijo dócilmente.

Esperé con impaciencia mientras salía y buscaba a Naruto, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, de repente toda mi calma se fue, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando lo viera? ¿Qué le diría? Era obvio que ya no podía continuar con todo esta situación, lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, escuchar su risa y sus comentarios estúpidos, no entendía en que me momento me volví tan patético, era absurdo, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, me sentía como caía y caía en un agujero sin fin, sin salida, solo se veía una luz, y esa era Naruto. Necesitaba esa luz. El problema era la incertidumbre de pensar que él no sintiera lo mismo.

La casa era un tanto grande así que cuando regresó ya habían pasado más de diez minutos.

Abrió la puerta con calma y extendió la mano.

—Por aquí Naruto-kun—Dijo amablemente. Naruto entró, tenía la cabeza gacha y el cabello rubio mas alborotado que de costumbre, evitaba mi mirada, iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera naranja con un estampado de espiral en el centro y unos zapatos Nike blancos. Se veía bien.

Al Itsuki dejarnos solos y cerrar la puerta corrediza, Naruto alzó la mirada por fin.

Sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca, más azules que en mi sueño y que en mis recuerdos, la sudadera solo resaltaba mas el color, se veía una clara determinación en su rostro.

_Ahí fue cuando lo supe, no dejaría que se escapara más nunca de mis manos._

* * *

.

.

.

**oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi DIOOSSS, se acerca, se acerca, la mejor parte de toda la historia.**

**Tal vez todo está pasando un tanto rápido para mi gusto, pero no quería hacer la típica historia en la que ellos eran mejores amigos.**

**Pero pronto ellos descubrirán un punto muy importante en la historia.**

**ESPERENLO CON IMPACIENCIA.**

**Trataré de destacarme lo más que pueda en los próximos.**

**LOS AMO**

**BESOS.**


	7. Indecisión

**Holaaaa Fujoshis empedernidaaaas*-***

**Aquí el septimo capitulo.**

**Espero les gusteee tanto como a mí!**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

.

.

.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: INDECISIÓN**

Observaba como pasaba a un lado de mí sin ni siquiera verme todos los días, toda la semana había hecho lo mismo, al igual que yo, escondiendo su mirada de mí, torturándome.

Ya era viernes, no quise ir a clases, no pudiendo soportar la situación un segundo más.

¿Cómo fue que terminé metido en esta situación?

Desde aquél día intenté hacer lo que él pidió, olvidarlo, y nada más pensar en lo ocurrido, una risa amarga se apodero de mi, era _imposible_ que lo olvidara.

Ya no cabía en mi mismo de ansiedad, mientras más lejos estábamos, más pensaba en él, en sus manos tocándome, en su cabello, en sus ojos salvajemente negros dominados por la lujuria, lujuria provocada por mí. Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda al recordarlo.

Esto me estaba matando sin duda, también tenía sueños recurrentes con él. Me sentía totalmente extraño.

Estaba recostado en mi cama, cuando me di cuenta de que si me quedaba ahí solo pensaría más en lo sucedido…Más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Bajé corriendo las escaleras desde mi habitación hasta la amplia y moderna cocina de mi casa, en busca de un aperitivo, no había comido mucho estos días.

Abrí la nevera con impaciencia, vi tantas cosas que no supe tomar, la indecisión me perseguía incluso en cosas mundanas, de repente escuché tacones.

—Naruto? —dijo una voz femenina, me giré emocionado, al menos algo bueno pasaba en el día.

— ¡MAMÁ, REGRESASTE! —grité corriendo a la sala y abalanzándome encima de la pequeña mujer de largo cabello rojo.

Caímos los dos al suelo, no me preocupé, siempre habíamos sido así, escuché su risa en mi oído, la abracé fuertemente.

—Hijo—rió fuertemente—¿No crees que estás ya un poco grande para seguir lanzándote sobre mí como cuando estabas pequeño-da´ttebane? —Acarició mi cabello suavemente mientras hablaba.

Me separé un poco de ella para ver su rostro, seguía tan radiante como siempre, pero el estrés había hecho su debido trabajo en su rostro, con unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos gris obscuro.

—Mamá, te ves terrible—dije sinceramente.

Me levanté y le di la mano ayudándola a pararse, me miró fijamente con un mohín en sus labios.

—Así recibes a tu querida madre que viene de tan lejos, pues, tu tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos Naruto—Dijo mirándome fijamente.

Pues, de hecho, no había dormido casi nada las últimas noches, ni comido bien, imaginé como me vería, no quería preocuparla.

—Si tu lo dices…—dije evasivo, y sonreí ampliamente— ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas como te fue en Inglaterra? —Dije curioso.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Pues no tan bien en realidad, las clínicas son un asco y además, no podía evitar pensar en tu padre y en ti, ya que allí era a donde más viajábamos cuando estabas pequeño—dijo de forma nostálgica, eso era lo que más amaba de ella, su forma de ser tan despreocupada, por eso me sentía tan solo en esa casa tan grande cuando se marchaba.

—Si madre, me pasa lo mismo metido aquí en esta casa todos los días, voy a preparar el almuerzo, si quieres espérame para que hablemos mejor—dije dirigiéndome a la cocina nuevamente.

— ¿Qué pasa con la cocinera que contraté para ti? Recuerda que no permito que comas solo, sino comieras Ramen todos los días—me dijo con reproche.

—Hoy es sábado mamá, no pienso esclavizar a la servidumbre-da´ttebayo—Dije girando mis ojos, siempre tan sobreprotectora.

.

.

.

Al estar sentados en el sofá, efectivamente, comiendo Ramen, mamá se me quedó viendo un largo rato.

— ¿Qué sucede? No es normal que estés tan callada—dije con la boca llena, y sospecha.

Paró de comer.

—Naruto, ¿Estás enamorado? —dijo directamente, casi me atraganto con la comida.

— ¿Qué? —Reí sonora y nerviosamente— ¿Por qué dices algo tan repentino? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

Sonrió como si me hubiera delatado completamente. Ella siempre fue muy perceptiva.

—Todo está en el _cómo_—dijo tranquila y expectantemente, esperando que empezara a hablar.

Suspiré rendido.

—No entiendo como lo haces, pero no, no estoy seguro de que sea amor, pero sin duda alguien me gusta—dije sinceramente, ella siempre fue buena en estas cosas, tal vez ella me ayudara a lidiar con esto.

—Hay bebe, te dio fuerte—dijo resignadamente, como si hubiera perdido a su hijo.

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? Ya te dije que no es amor—dije exasperado.

—Hijo, tus ojeras se ven de aquí a China, y sin duda estás más delgado, tus ojos están sombríos, eso no es normal en ti, he conocido a varias de tus novias, con ninguna te pusiste así, sin duda, esta vez, es amor—dijo resueltamente, como si yo fuera más fácil de leer que un libro.

Lo sopesé por un momento, sin duda me gustaba, tal vez demasiado, pero _¿Amor?_ , no lo creo, apenas lo conocía, no sabía casi nada de él, y sin duda peleábamos más que nadie más en el planeta tierra.

Pero incluso todas las cosas que me irritaban de él, también me atraían. El momento en que besé sus labios sin duda fue el mejor beso de mi vida, tanto así que perdí la noción de mi mismo. Y no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en el que lo pudiera volver a tocar ¿Eso era amor? ¿O simple lujuria?

¿Qué debía hacer? Quería volver a verlo, pero ambos éramos hombres, esto no estaba bien, sin embargo, ese deseo casi se estaba volviendo una _necesidad._

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó mi madre, parpadeé enfocando su rostro de nuevo, volviendo a la realidad, al ver mi rostro, sonrío con suficiencia.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto mamá, se acabó antes de haber iniciado, me dijo que olvidara todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros—dije irritado.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste? —dijo sorprendiéndome.

Ella tenía razón.

Yo era Naruto Uzumaki, nunca me rendía, ¿Y qué importaba si fuera un hombre? Si me gustaba, lo tomaría. Así era yo.

Le sonreí de vuelta a mi mamá.

.

.

.

Al despertar el sábado, mi resolución había cambiado por completo.

_Que lo olvidara y un cuerno-da´ttebayo!_

Sasuke me iba a escuchar, me levanté apresurado, tomé una ducha, y comí un poco de Onigiri.

—¡Mamá! ¡Vuelvo tarde! ¡Deséame suerte! —grité hacía la habitación de mamá, entré corriendo y deposité un beso en su frente, me miró desconcertada.

Luego sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Destrozala-da´ttebane! —gritó entusiasta.

Reí sonoramente.

Era mortalmente fácil encontrar su casa, pues era heredero de la gran Compañía Uchiha.

Al encontrarme de frente a la enorme casa occidental, con cinco hectáreas de jardín por delante, su casa era tan intimidante como él, dudé.

_¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste?_

Era cierto, toqué el timbre con decisión.

La casa era enorme, hablé decididamente por el intercomunicador diciendo quién era, y al cabo de 5 minutos, las enormes rejas se abrieron.

El lugar era absurdamente grande y hermoso, luego de recorrer las 5 hectáreas de jardín, finalmente llegué a la entrada principal, la sirvienta que habló por el intercomunicador me esperaba en la entrada.

—Por aquí, señor, por favor—dijo con una sonrisa.

La seguí nervioso, al cabo de diez minutos, me encontraba frente a la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Sasuke.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta.

—Por aquí, Naruto-kun—entré con la cabeza gacha, algo avergonzado, la sirvienta cerró la puerta detrás de mí, dejándonos solos.

Alcé la mirada con vacilación.

Sasuke se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación, recostado despreocupadamente de una de las paredes de la amplía habitación. Traía puesto un Yukata, que dejaba algo expuesta su blanca piel, iba descalzo, su cabello estaba algo húmedo, y su mirada era más obscura que nunca, me miraba inescrutable.

Al verlo de nuevo, mi resolución solo se aclaró más.

Lo miré decididamente, inmutable.

* * *

.

.

.

**WAAAA Kushina es PERFECTA, la adoró, en la serie, su primer encuentro con Naruto me hizo llorar como una magdalena.**

**¿qué les pareció?**

**Intenté crear un Naruto lleno de completa Indecisión, fue algo difícil.**

**¿qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?**

**¿Se arreglaran las cosas?**

**¿O todo empeorará?**

**¿Podrán Sasuke y Naruto expresarse adecuadamente?**

**¿Se darán cuenta de más detalles en su relación?**

**ESPERENLO!**

**Este fue mi último capitulo de hoy.**

**He estado todo el día escribiendo para subirlos lo más rápido posible.**

**La continuación estará mas pronto que tarde, esta historia me tiene obsesionada *¬***

**ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO CON IMPACIENCIA!**

**LOS AMO**

**BESOS.**


	8. Capitulo FINAL: Siempre Fuiste Tú

**Por fin!**

**Se los he traído.**

**Estuve toda la mañana escribiéndolo!**

**El tan esperado CAPITULO FINAL!**

**ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADAAA!**

**ADVERTENCIA:CHICOXCHICO, abstenganse si no les gusta.**

**Lemmon explicito.**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**CAPITULO Final: SIEMPRE FUISTE TÚ**

— Es costumbre en Japón, quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la casa, Usuratonkachi—dijo Sasuke burlándose de mi. Inmediatamente me sonrojé, lo había olvidado por completo, serían los nervios.

Lo miré desafiante, mientras me quitaba los tenis y quedaba en medias, yo no era ningún idiota.

—Listo, ¿así estás feliz? —dije retadoramente cruzándome de brazos, la habitación de Sasuke era enorme, parecía una casa solo para él, estilo occidental como todo lo demás, había una pequeña sala de estar que estaba en una pequeña tarima en el suelo de tatami en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, los sillones forrados de un elegante cuero negro, había una televisión pantalla plana incrustada un enorme mueble de caoba negra, en la esquina había una planta bonsái cuidadosamente puesta, en el centro de la habitación un mesita de caoba tallada con sus respectivos cojines para sentarse, en el extremo derecho se encontraba su dormitorio, constaba de una enorme cama matrimonial a la altura del suelo*, sabanas negras y almohadones vinotinto, un cuadro de un árbol Sakura se encontraba en lo más alto y a sus dos lados, pequeños faroles occidentales alumbraban la habitación, todo eso sin contar la puerta corrediza en el extremo izquierdo que suponía se dirigía a un baño.

—Aún no lo estoy completamente—murmuró Sasuke viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Ah? —dije perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Dije que ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó seriamente, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los sillones y se sentaba, indicándome con la cabeza que tomara asiento.

Hice lo que pidió, pero me sentía extraño con tanta formalidad.

—¿A qué viene tanta formalidad? Si más no recuerdo, los últimos días me has tratado como a un paria—dije con rencor.

—Se podría decir lo mismo de ti—contraatacó él sin piedad.

Desvié mi mirada.

—De todas maneras, teme, no vine a este lugar a pelear, que te quede claro—dije, sin saber cómo abordar la conversación.

—Entonces ¿A qué viniste? —dijo inescrutable, sin apartar su mirada de mi, me sentía tan expuesto.

Me armé de valor, sintiéndome orgulloso, yo no era ningún cobarde.

—Solo vine a decirte que no pienso olvidar lo que pasó, no puedo ni quiero hacerlo—dije viéndolo a los ojos con sinceridad—de hecho, el tiempo que estuvimos sin hablarnos solo incrementó todo lo que sentía en un principio. Y no me importa lo que pienses respecto a esto, pero quería que lo supieras—añadí, acobardándome un poco con su mirada, si me rechazaba no pensaba quedar como un imbécil.

Su fija mirada se hizo más penetrante, junto con el silencia, pero alcancé a ver un brillo leve, una chispa de la misma mirada que tenía cuando nos besamos la última vez.

Mi corazón se aceleró, las palmas me comenzaron a sudar.

— ¿Acaso no piensas decir nada, idiota? —dije sonrojado, cada vez estaba más nervioso.

— ¿qué es esto?, ¿una confesión de amor? —dijo de repente sonriendo con suficiencia. Maldito.

—Yo no-!—Alcancé a decir, cuando se levantó interrumpiéndome, y se paró delante de mí. Tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos y alzó mi rostro para que pudiera verlo claramente.

Su mirada irradiaba un sinfín de emociones.

—No permitiré que te me sigas adelantando, dobe, yo planeaba decirte exactamente lo mismo—dijo, y antes de darme chance a analizar sus palabras, me besó.

Fue incluso mejor que la última vez, sus manos estaban cálidas, y sus labios poseían una desesperación especial, pero sin acelerar el beso, era como si estuviera disfrutando el momento al máximo, como si pensara que yo iba a desaparecer.

Se separó expectante, jadeando un poco, para ver mi rostro, su ojos brillaron, como ónice, tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su cama su cama.

—No voy a tener piedad, tú me provocaste— advirtió seriamente, se veía salvaje.

Sentí el pulso en las sienes. Y sin saber que más decir, solo asentí.

Se abalanzo sobre mí, apoyando cada mano a un lado de mi rostro, y me comenzó a besar de nuevo, la pasión en mi explotó, jadeé desesperado, había esperado demasiado tiempo, no sé cómo pude estar toda aquella semana sin tocarlo al menos un poco.

Mis manos se metieron a través del Yukata que traía puesto, como posesas, acariciando desde su abdomen, pasando por su cintura y atrayéndolo hacía mí, al sentir nuestros miembros rozarse a través de la tela, ambos ahogamos un gemido en la boca contraria.

Se arrodilló sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas, y se inclinó, quitándome la sudadera y la camisa, con desesperación su lengua dibujó todo el contorno de mi cuello y mi oreja, causándome un escalofría por mi espina dorsal, sentí su sonrisa sobre mi piel, disfrutando de mi reacción, chupó mi piel por donde pasaba.

No queriendo ser un completo pasivo, giré nuestros cuerpo en un rápido movimiento, quedando yo arriba. Me miró sorprendido.

—No te creas que será como la última vez, bastardo, tu no harás todo—dije con una sonrisa arrogante, lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho en mi camino, mientras bajaba por sus hombros el muy molesto Yukata, exponiendo su blanca piel.

—Como quieras—dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero liberé su miembro de aquél Yukata estorboso, y lo metí en mi boca de golpe.

Gruñó, comencé a lamer y a chupar todo su extensión, lentamente, lleno de confianza por su reacción a mi atención, sentía como a veces, temblaba de placer recostado en aquella cama, una gota de humedad salía de la punta, la lamí con deseo, su sabor era exquisito, quería probar más de él.

—Naruto...—dijo mi nombre con voz ronca.

Me devolví hasta sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, introduje mi lengua sin permiso y tomé su cabello entre mis manos, para mantenerlo en esa posición, jadeó un poco, abrí mis ojos mientras ocurría aquello, y vi como me observaba, con su negra mirada, mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban y la saliva escurría por nuestra boca. Nunca había besado a alguien con los ojos abiertos. Eso me excitó tanto, que simulé una embestida contra su miembro, solo para ver su reacción, jadeó y entrecerró sus ojos con deseo, un leve sonrojo apareció en su piel. Fascinante.

—Ya basta—dijo repentinamente, alejando su boca, me volvió a colocar debajo de él en un fluido movimiento, tenía cara de salvaje, su respiración estaba acelerada.

Volteó mi cuerpo, y jaló mi pantalón con fuerza hacia abajo, reventándose el botón, quedando mi trasero expuesto ante él, solo con unos bóxer. Sujetó mis manos contra la cama en un fiero agarre, y comenzó a simular lentas embestidas en mi trasero, mientras sentí su respiración en mi oído.

—Naruto…—susurró con esa voz ronca, gemí en respuesta, volviéndome loco con todas las sensaciones.

Era increíble, con su lengua y labios recorrió un camino por mi cuello, y toda la extensión de mi espaldas, me arqueé en respuesta, no pude evitar el escalofrió que me recorrió.

—Sasuke…—dije cerrando mis ojos, sin poder creer que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar tantas sensaciones. A la mención de su nombre en mis labios, Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, se apartó de mi, escuché pasos.

Me volteé curioso, viendo como Sasuke abría uno de los amplios muebles, y sacaba una botella, estaba totalmente desnudo, sus músculos pectorales y abdominales marcados, caminaba con confianza. Por Dios, lo deseaba tanto.

—No te dije que te detuvieras—dije algo irritado por su falta de atención.

Volteó a verme, mientras regresaba a su antigua posición sobre mi, esta vez yo de frente a él. Sonrío con arrogancia.

—Mira cómo estás—dijo observando mi cuerpo.

Estaba totalmente sonrojado y mis bóxer apretaban contra mi excitación, mostrando una leve humedad. Me sonrojé y fruncí el ceño.

—Tú estás igual—dije viendo como el miembro de Sasuke goteaba sobre mi, duro mas allá de lo inimaginable.

—Habrá que remediarlo—dijo serio.

Sin previo aviso, dejando la pequeña botella a un lado, supuse que era lubricante, bajó mis bóxer con apremio, sonrió.

No podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, ni de sus movimientos, fascinado por tantas expresiones. El controlado Sasuke, estaba ahora fuera de control.

Y todo era por _mi._

Regresó su rostro hasta mi para besarme, lo atraje como más fuerza tomándolo por el cabello, jadeé con desesperación, ya no aguantaba mas.

Sasuke tomó mi miembro en sus manos, frotándolo suavemente mientras me besaba, gemí con fuerza en su boca. Eso era delicioso.

De repente, sentí que su mano abarcaba más, juntando algo extremadamente caliente junto con mi miembro, separé nuestros rostros y observé que hacía.

Masajeaba su miembro junto con el mío, _juntos._

—Sasuke! —dije cerrando mis ojos, sin poder con aquella sensación, era extremadamente erótico, mis manos tomaron las sabanas con fuerza.

Solo con su toque sentí que me vendría.

—Naruto…dime que estás dispuesto a hacerlo, ya no puedo controlarme más—dijo con voz ronca, sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, abrí mis ojos, y estaba mirándome con expectación y lujuria, mientras masajeaba nuestros miembros ahora más rápidamente.

Jadeé.

—Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo más…—dije en un susurro, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

Impulsado por mi aprobación, soltó nuestros miembros, sentí desespero.

Al tiempo que tomaba la olvidada botella en sus manos, y vertía el contenido sobre mi trasero, abriendo mis piernas.

Untó un poco de aquél líquido en sus dedos, con calma.

Y acercó uno lentamente a mi entrada. De repente se me ocurrió.

— ¿Por qué yo tengo que estar abajo? —dije nervioso y algo irritado.

Me observo con una sonrisa, mientras introducía el primer dedo, apresé uno de mis labios entre mis dientes con fuerza, aguantando.

—Porque tú eres el que se abalanzó sobre mí en aquél salón y ahora vienes hasta mi casa a provocarme, es lo que mereces dobe—dijo con suficiencia.

Le fruncí el ceño, mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración.

—Eso es ridículo, si más no recuerdo, tú fuiste el primero que me besó—le recordé con arrogancia.

Jadeé repentinamente, cuando metió otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí. Un leve rubor se extendió por mi rostro. Bastardo.

Se inclinó, posando sus labios en mi oído.

—Y sin duda, fue el mejor beso de mi vida—dijo en un susurro, burlándose de mi.

Me sonrojé furiosamente. Como podía ser tan serio siempre y en aquella situación decir semejantes cosas.

Volteé mi rostro evitando su mirada, y no pude evitar el gemido de dolor que escapó de mis labios en cuanto metió dos dedos más de golpe.

— ¡Eres un salvaje! —grité enojado y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, por algún motivo no se sentía del todo mal.

Sonrió arrogante, se inclinó de repente, atrapando de nuevo mis labios en un beso algo brusco. Lamió mi labio inferior con disfrute, _¿Quién mierda le enseñó a besar así?_

—Sasuke…—Dije en sus labios, ya no lo soportaba, sentía que quería aún más de él, lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente.

Me miró algo desesperado al escuchar mi muda súplica, y se posicionó entre mis piernas, sacando sus dedos.

—Relájate—dijo con calma.

.

.

.

Vi como apretaba la sabana entre sus manos al oír mis palabras, supuse que nunca lo había hecho de esta manera, aunque yo tampoco, pero me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco, luego de lo sucedido con él.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos para hacer la sensación más placentera para él, mientras introducía lentamente mi miembro en su cavidad. Gimió. Aceleró mi pulso.

Gruñí, era tan apretado, vi como apretaba su labio inferior entre los dientes con fuerza, y me miraba con sus azules ojos nublados por la lujuria. Jamás me cansaría de verlo así, en ese momento supe, que esto no terminaría de manera tan sencilla, siempre querría más de él. A partir de ahora sería mi amante. Él era mío ahora. Lo amaba, ¿como pude habérmelo negado hasta ahora?

No pudiendo soportarlo, metí todo mi miembro de golpe, tratando de controlar los espasmos de mi cadera por seguir moviéndose, gruñó y cerró sus ojos tratando de ocultar su dolor.

Era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado jamás. Su interior era caliente, y me apretaba con fuerza, incitándome a moverme más, gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Era delicioso.

Maldito dobe, era como si hubiera echado un extraño embrujo sobre mi, sentía la cabeza nublada por el esfuerzo.

Sentí sus músculos relajarse, y las facciones de su rostro sonrojarse con placer.

Parecía que comenzaba a gustarle.

Lentamente, saqué mi miembro y volví a introducirlo con fuerza.

Jadeamos al mismo tiempo con placer, mientras yo comenzaba un ritmo lento pero fuerte de embestidas, mientras acariciaba su miembro con fuerza, nuestros jadeos llenaban la habitación, era demasiado placentero, no era algo de este mundo.

—Sasuke…por favor—dijo alzando su rostro un poco para lamer mi labio inferior.

Solté su miembro, y agarrando su nuca con brusquedad, comencé a besarlo, nos comíamos la boca desesperadamente, sus jadeos en mis labios solo acrecentaban mi excitación, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

De nuevo liberé sus labios, y agarré su miembro, frotándolo más fuerte que antes y dándole más fuerte por detrás. Observé su rostro con lujuria.

Abrió sus ojos nublados por el deseo, su piel bronceada estaba sonrojada, tenía leves chupetones en el cuerpo debido a mí, prueba de que era mío, sus labios estaban entreabiertos jadeando y algo hinchados y sonrosados, y su cabello rubio alborotado caía sobre las sabanas. Solo con ver su rostro mi cuerpo sintió leves espasmos. Traté de controlar mi cuerpo, quería que él se corriera primero.

Sentí como su carne apretaba mi miembro repentinamente.

—Sasuke! No puedo…!—Naruto arqueó su espalda, al tiempo que llegaba al clímax con fuerza mientras yo frotaba su miembro rápidamente.

—Sasssuke! —gimió roncamente, su nombre en mis labios fue el detonador de mi clímax, aumente aún más el ritmo de las embestidas. Sentí su humedad llenar mi pecho cuando se corrió.

—Agh! —gruñí, me incliné mordiendo su hombro con fuerza, mientras sentía llenar su cuerpo con mi semilla.

Finalizando con unas cuantas embestidas mas, me desplomé sobre su cuerpo sudoroso sin fuerzas, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sonreí feliz, ocultando mi rostro en su hombro. Su cuerpo era adictivo, besé su clavícula, tenía un fuerte olor masculino junto con el olor del sudor y el sexo.

Saqué mi miembro, sintiéndome algo incompleto, a lo que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba con la sensación, y me desplomé a su lado, jadeando al igual que él.

—Quiero saber, que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión, la última vez parecías arrepentido de haberme besado—dije de repente, formulando la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente desde hace rato.

Mire su rostro sonrojado esperando respuesta.

Volteó, mirándome abiertamente, sus ojos eran más azules que nunca, me gustaba, usualmente cuando tenía esa mirada en su rostro, significada que iba a decir la verdad.

—Nunca me sentí arrepentido, solo desconcertado y pues, aparte de que recibí ayuda de una persona muy cercana a mí, ella me hizo entrar en razón— ¿Ella? —también recordé a mi primer amor.

— ¿Tu primer amor? —dije sintiendo como un nudo se me formaba en el estomago, lo mire serio. ¿Eran celos?

—Pues sí, también era un hombre, o mejor dicho un niño—dijo aclarando, ¿un niño? Observó la confusión en mi rostro e intentó explicarse mejor—Cuando era pequeño, solía visitar Inglaterra constantemente con mis padres, recuerdo, que solíamos quedarnos en una casa de un amigo empresario de papá, su casa era occidental igual a esta, me trae recuerdos—dijo con nostalgia—El hijo pequeño de ese empresario, solía estar en aquella casa constantemente, haciendo todo tipo de deberes, siempre estaba serio, recuerdo más su semblante que otra cosa, no consigo recordar su rostro.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Podría ser…

—Pero cuando estaba conmigo, él siempre sonreía, recuerdo como solía pensar que quería mantener su sonrisa para siempre. Pero al morir mi padre, la última vez que estuvimos en Inglaterra, mi madre y yo regresamos a Japón sin previo aviso, quise despedirme, pero no pude volverlo a ver después de eso. Cuando volví a visitar Inglaterra, no pude dar de nuevo con él. Cuando recordé todo eso, me di cuenta de que no debía permitir que se alejara de mi de nuevo algo que yo quería.

Mi desconcierto aumentaba con creces, Naruto miraba hacia el techo con nostalgia, contando su historia, sin saber lo que acababa de revelar.

—Gradualmente fui olvidando su rostro, incluso el nombre de su familia, pero nunca pude olvidar su semblante serio—dijo finalizando la historia, me miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa, que se le borró del rostro al ver mi expresión, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? —Preguntó confuso.

Sin previo aviso, me puse sobre él, coloqué ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, sin poder borrar la expresión alucinada de mi rostro.

— ¿Q-qué te sucede? —me dijo Naruto sorprendido, abriendo ampliamente sus azules ojos.

— ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Ese cabello rubio alborotado, esa estúpida sonrisa y esos ojos azules, ¡Eras tú! —caí en cuenta mirándolo, tratando de memorizar su rostro.

Por eso Naruto siempre llamó mi atención, por eso siempre me pareció tan familiar, ¡era él!

— ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? ¿Quién? —preguntó confundido, y algo sorprendido al ver mi efusividad.

—Tú eres el hijo del señor Namikaze—dije, no era una pregunta.

Naruto abrió aún más sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con apremio.

—Por eso no importaba cuanto buscara nunca encontré a ese niño, tu nombre no era Namikaze, era Uzumaki—dije sonriendo, no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál niño? Habla claro, mierda—Dijo Naruto irritado, comenzando a impacientarse.

Reí, a lo que me miró estupefacto, y acto seguido lo bese con fuerza.

Nunca había estado tan feliz.

Separé nuestros rostros, me miraba aún en shock, recosté mi frente en la de él.

—Cuando estaba pequeño, mi familia, vivió una temporada en Inglaterra, siempre estuvimos de Continente en Continente—comencé a decir calmadamente, Naruto me miró aún estupefacto—Yo tenía constantemente, clases de piano, literatura, esgrima, clases de primaria particulares, y de etiqueta—dije amargamente, recordando—un día, un socio de papá, su apellido era Namikaze, su esposa y su pequeño hijo, vinieron de visita, se quedarían unos días.

Naruto me miraba desconcertado, los recuerdos volviendo a él, su mirada llena de reconocimiento, al observar mi semblante.

— ¿Eras tú…?— dijo en un susurro.

—Al principio lo odiaba, veía como correteaba por la casa sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, mientras yo continuaba apresado. Un día pidió jugar conmigo, mi padre no se pudo negar, ya que era hijo de su socio—dije algo resentido, sin duda la única manera de que mi padre me otorgara libertad—al principio todo me parecía tan estúpido, pero al verme libre de obligaciones y estar constantemente rodeado por sus sonrisas y su rostro despreocupado, volví a sonreír de nuevo, solo deseé estar siempre con él. Hasta que un día algo pasó y jamás lo volví a ver.

.

.

.

¿Qué?

¿Sasuke? ¿Era Sasuke?

Observé su semblante, mientras finalizaba su historia, ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Tal vez ahora era un adolescente hecho y derecho, pero poseía el mismo semblante serio de aquél entonces, con lo mucho que me gustaba su rostro, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recordara en cuanto lo vi la primera vez? ¿Bloqueé sus recuerdos como defensa?

Sin duda el no volver a ver a ese niño, junto con la muerte de mi padre, todo fue un golpe demasiado fuerte, mi mente debió haber bloqueado todas las sensaciones.

Observé sus facciones tranquilas, mientras me miraba con esos ojos negros llenos de calidez, jamás pensé ver en él una mirada así. Recordé como había reído hace un rato, quería que lo volviera a hacer, lo amaba, eso ya estaba claro, Sasuke había sido mi amor de la infancia, y había regresado para robar mi corazón de nuevo.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro, acariciando la suave piel, hasta su nuca, donde su cabello me hacia cosquillas, lo atraje hacia mí, dándole un suave beso, nada parecido a los anteriores.

_Él había aparecido para robar mi corazón de nuevo._

Nos separamos lentamente, yo de nuevo sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi vientre, deseando que me poseyera otra vez.

—Siempre fuiste tú, es increíble—dije en un susurro, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Sonrió, con arrogancia. Pero sin desaparecer el brillo en su mirada

—Es obvio que nunca te podrás resistir a mí, ni de pequeños, ni ahora—dijo altanero.

Lo miré sonriendo con suficiencia. Ni siquiera en una situación como esta el dejaba de desafiarme.

—Lo mismo digo, bastardo.

* * *

.

.

.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se terminooooó!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Intenté no hacer un típico final cliché, no se si me salió tan bien jaja**

**¿Qué tal esa bomba del final?**

**No pude evitar poner en la historia un amor de infancia, solo de pensar en ellos de niños y todos adorables, SE ME ACELERA EL CORAZÓN!**

**PERO NO LLOREN mis amores!**

**Me gustaría hacer un extra o algo así.**

**Un extra LEMMON jajajaja**

**¿Qué tal?**

**jajaja Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Es el final de esta maravillosa historiaaa*-***

**Espero la hayan amado tanto como yo.**

**No fue facil darle el rol conrrecto a cada personaje!**

**Pero todo salió como esperaba!**

**LOS AMOOOO**

**Hasta la PRÓXIMA.**

**BESOS.**


	9. Extra: Las peleas no son tan malas

**EXTRA: Las peleas no son tan malas.**

Habían pasado al menos tres meses desde que comencé una "relación" con Naruto, si se le podía decir así, ya que nunca hablamos formalmente de eso, pero era prácticamente obvio tomando en cuenta la frecuencia con la que Naruto me visitaba, siempre estábamos juntos, y mi adicción a su cuerpo se había vuelto algo preocupante, en realidad.

Era algo tan espontaneo como respirar, mis manos y mi cuerpo se movían y hacían todo por su cuenta, mientras que mi mente se nublaba. Naruto siempre estaba dispuesto, que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran era tan natural que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

El único problema últimamente, es que ya casi no veía a ese Dobe, fracasó en Química y se la ha pasado estudiando con vehemencia. De nada vale explicar mi molestia.

—Hey Sasuke, ¿qué harás en la noche? Kiba insistió a todos para ir a su casa, desde hace dos semanas que no nos reunimos todos—dijo Neji a mi lado.

Nos encontrábamos en la azotea del instituto tomando el almuerzo, actualmente Neji Hyuga era con el que más pasaba mi tiempo aparte de Naruto, nuestros caracteres eran iguales y congeniábamos bien, él no era ruidoso y se podía pasar incluso momentos de un silencio cómodo a su lado. Sin embargo seguía extrañando al ruidoso Usuratonkachi.

— ¿Si? No me ha dicho nada, de todas maneras sabes que no me gustan mucho esas reuniones—dije sin darle importancia.

—Pero nunca faltas—dijo con una sonrisa burlona, dando a entender que sabía que yo nunca faltaba por una razón de peso mayor. Naruto. La verdad es que a nadie le pasó por alto que el rubio y yo pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos.

—Tsk, es porque el idiota de Naruto no conoce límites al beber—dije evitando su mirada y tratando de mantener un rostro de molestia. Un tenue rubor se formaba en mi rostro.

Hyuga soltó una pequeña risa.

—Claro—dijo con burla.

De repente se escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de la puerta del lugar, revelando a Naruto, sin aliento.

— ¡Teme! Sabía que estarías aq—Se detuvo al observar que no estábamos solos, se sonrojó un poco—Neji, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo acompañaba a Sasuke—dijo con tono neutral.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, con una extraña expresión de desconcierto pasando por su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa Dobe, por qué llegaste tan apurado? —dije ignorando el intercambio.

Naruto me observó y se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado con un ruido sordo y un suspiro cansado, bajando su rostro, cabizbajo.

—Es que ya casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos por culpa de Kakashi-sensei—dijo con un mohín en sus labios—Así que en cuanto me liberó vine a buscarte—dijo rascándose la nuca con gesto avergonzado. Kakashi-sensei, profesor de cursos más avanzados, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Naruto en vista de su desesperación al saber que tendría que recuperar materia con Orochimaru-sensei. Y la verdad es que Kakashi era incluso más sádico en su forma de enseñar.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa al sentir como sus palabras tenían un extraño efecto en mi pecho.

—Bien—no sabía que más decir.

Naruto alzó su rostro de nuevo, con una expresión tan feliz, que parecía brillar como el sol, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡BIEN! —dijo feliz.

Luego recordé que Hyuga aún seguía en el mismo lugar, mirándonos con curiosidad mal disimulada. Al ver mi mirada fulminante, sonrió un poco y se levantó.

—Bien, me marcho, nos vemos en la noche Sasuke—dijo recordándome acerca de lo de Kiba.

—No prometo nada—dije con un suspiro, si el dobe no iba, yo tampoco aparecería por allí.

Volteé a ver a Naruto, con ganas de besarlo, y capte como dirigía una mala cara hacia Neji mientras este salía por la puerta.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté queriendo saber que le sucedía antes de lanzarme desesperado a sus labios. Tenía días sin probarlos.

Me miró algo serio.

— ¿A qué se refería Neji, con eso de "Nos vemos en la noche"? —dijo en un extraño tono.

Lo mire fijamente, tratando de descifrar su mente.

—Kiba invitó a todos a ir hoy a su casa, ¿No estabas enterado? —dije extrañado, Naruto era siempre el primero en saber.

Me miró sorprendido, y en sus ojos se reveló un extraño alivio que no alcancé a comprender.

— ¡Ah eso! No lo recordada, cierto, Kiba me dijo algo así el miércoles—dijo emocionado de nuevo—Esta noche estoy libre, ¿irás Sasuke? ¿Irás?

Sonreí sin poder contenerme esta vez, parecía un niño saltando de emoción, todo había cambiado tanto entre nosotros en tan poco tiempo, el parecía ser feliz con solo mi presencia, no ocultaba para nada sus sentimientos, los demostraba abiertamente. Tan directo.

Lo asalté con un beso sin poder soportarlo más.

— ¡Sasuke! —Susurró sorprendido, cerré mis ojos y tomé su cabello en mis manos, acercándolo más a mí. Sus labios se sentían tan bien como antes, nunca me cansaría, el sentimiento extraño en mi pecho persistía, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Profundicé el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su cavidad, Naruto aceptó gustoso, nuestras lenguas se exploraban mutuamente, al tiempo que inclinaba un poco mi rostro a un lado para tener mayor acceso, sus manos bajaron desde mi cabello, pasando por mi nuca y deteniéndose con una caricia en mi espalda, en un abrazo lento, sentí un escalofrío al sentir su toque, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos así.

Lamiendo su labio, me retiré un poco reacio de su boca, si no me detenía terminaría poseyendo a Naruto, ahí mismo, en esa azotea.

—Sasuke, Te amo…—dijo retirándose jadeando en mis labios, reposando su frente en mi frente. Lo observé fascinando, no era posible que una persona me hiciera sentir tanto con solo un beso. Suspiré feliz, dándole un último y rápido beso en los labios. Hasta el momento, nunca le había dicho a Naruto que lo amaba, pienso que está más que obvio lo que siento, aunque él lo repite fervientemente cada vez que puede.

— ¿Es eso un sí? —preguntó de repente viéndome fijo, sonrojado, estaba tan cerca, que podía distinguir destellos dorados en el azul profundo del iris de sus ojos, parpadeé algo hipnotizado.

— Um? —dije sin entender.

— ¿Si irás a lo de Kiba? —dijo. Suspiré alejándome un poco de su rostro regañadientes.

— Solo si prometes no volverte loco bebiendo, usuratonkachi—dije frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto me miró avergonzado.

—Está bien—dijo dócilmente, algo extraño en él.

.

.

.

Me dirigía a paso lento hacia casa de Kiba, rememorando lo de esta tarde, no podía sacar de mi mente los labios de Sasuke y su mirada llena de deseo, había pasado ya un tiempo sin tocarlo, estudiar me estaba volviendo loco, pero no podía distraerme cuando Orochimaru-sensei era tan estricto. Necesitaba una buena calificación.

Sasuke ahora siempre llegaba solo a casa de Kiba, vivía mucho más cerca que yo, así que decidimos encontrarnos allá.

El solo pensar en que lo vería de nuevo, me hacía sentir nervioso, ese sentimiento, en vez de disminuir con el tiempo, solo aumentaba, cada vez quería mas de Sasuke, quería todo de él, quería que fuera siempre mío.

Al llegar Kiba me abrió la puerta con su usual escándalo.

— ¡Naruto! Viniste! —dijo con emoción, reí divertido y entré.

Todos estaban en sus lugares habituales y con su habitual escándalo, Lee era regañado por Ten-Ten quien sabe porque, quién miraba cabizbajo el piso, Hinata observaba la escena entretenida, hasta que entré y se sonrojó, Shikamaru estaba perezosamente recostado en el sillón de la izquierda con un trago de sake en sus manos y Chouji comía sin parar de la mesa de aperitivos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Chouji! apenas llego y ya tu arrasaste con toda la comida—dije caminando hacia el molesto.

Me ignoro por completo mientras continuaba comiendo de la bolsa de papas fritas.

Hice un mohín.

—Dile algo, Shikamaru—dije con suplica.

—Demasiado problemático—dijo Shikamaru, tomándose de un trago del sake que le quedaba en la mano.

Me volteé molesto superficialmente, en realidad estaba feliz de ver a todos de nuevo. Del otro lado de la sala estaban Ino y Sakura-chan hablando animadamente con Sai, y en el sillón de al lado, estaban sentados Sasuke y Neji, quien se reía.

Sasuke tenía un tenue rubor en su rostro y evitaba mi mirada. Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke?_ Desde cuando se sonrojaba así al estar con otra persona, además en la azotea, escuché como Neji llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre con total confianza, cuando todos los demás aún le decían Uchiha, exceptuando a Ino y Sakura-chan.

Tanta confianza entre ellos me molestaba. No entendía por qué.

—Teme—dije acercándome tratando de disimular mi enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa Dobe? —dijo aún con aquél rubor, tratando de simular seriedad.

Lo miré serio sin saber que decir, todo me parecía algo vergonzoso, pero no podía evitar sentir aquél nudo en mi estomago. Sin decir palabra me senté con confianza en medio de Neji y Sasuke, forzando al Hyuga a apartarse un poco.

Sasuke me miró extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó.

—Perfectamente, solo me sentaba—dije fulminando a Neji con la mirada y tomando la última bolsa de papas fritas de la mesa. Neji sonrió socarrón, provocándome un involuntario tic en la boca mientras comía.

El resto de la noche transcurrió un poco incomoda, Hyuga al notar mi intento por excluirlo de la conversación se rindió y fue a sentarse junto con Lee y Ten-Ten. No podía controlar mi extraño comportamiento, no entendía que me sucedía.

—…ruto! ¡Naruto! —Gritó Sasuke sacándome de mis cavilaciones, al ver que centraba mi atención en él, siguió— ¿Qué te sucede? Desde que llegaste actúas extraño—dijo cruzando los brazos expectante, esperando una respuesta.

Sonreí nerviosamente, sin saber que decir. Había bebido ya lo suficiente, deje el trago de sake que me quedaba y lo puse en la mesa, si seguía bebiendo, soltaría todo de sopetón, era muy parlanchín cuando estaba borracho.

—Jeje, nada Sasuke, ¿De qué hablas? Más importante, ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? —dije cambiando el tema, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo un retorcijón de nervios en mi estomago al hacer aquella pregunta.

Sasuke me miró un segundo con desconfianza, y luego relajó su postura y suspiró.

—Si quieres quedarte…—dijo evadiendo mi mirada. Lo miré algo deprimido, Sasuke nunca era abierto con sus sentimientos, quería que _él_ me dijera que me quedara. Asentí sin mirarlo. Aún no me había dicho que me amaba tampoco, a pesar de que yo se lo decía constantemente, volteé mi rostro de nuevo, observando su semblante, parecía distraído ahora viendo a los muchachos. _¿Sasuke me amaba?_ Claro, ya habíamos hecho de todo, parecíamos una pareja aunque no habláramos de eso abiertamente, pero sería puro capricho por su parte, ¿Algo para pasar el rato? Sabía que me deseaba, lo veía en sus ojos. Pero siempre que le decía que lo amaba su mirada huía de la mía, nunca volví a verlo dirigirse a mí con expresión fría, pero _¿Qué sentía? ¿Solo lujuria? ¿O algo más?_

—Sasuke…—dije llamando su atención, me miró curioso— Tu estás—fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono celular, suspiré con impaciencia, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, al ver la pantalla sentí como se iluminaba mi rostro.

Lo descolgué rápidamente.

— ¡Mamá! —dije emocionado, a lo que Sasuke me miró sorprendido, sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro.

—_¡Hijo! Te he echado mucho de menos ¿Cómo estás?_ —Dijo igualmente emocionada, un mes atrás había salido de emergencia de nuevo a Inglaterra, con asuntos importantes del hospital.

— ¡Bien! Estoy donde Kiba! Todos están aquí —aparté un segundo el teléfono de mi oreja.

— ¡Muchachos! Saluden, es Mamá—les grité emocionado a todos, luego gritaron un fuerte "Hola, Kushina!", reí sonoramente volviendo a colocar el auricular en mi oído. A lo que Sasuke seguía observando todo con un aire sorprendido.

—_Jaja, ya veo que todos están bien, salúdalos de mi parte hijo, pero temo que me vas a odiar ahora por la razón por la que te he llamado_—dijo con voz triste.

— ¿Por qué mamá ocurre algo? —dije preocupado.

—_Hijo es que temo que no podrás seguir tu reunión, olvidé decirte que tu primo, Gaara, llegó a Japón hoy, y le dije que podía quedarse en la casa, ya debe estar en camino._

— ¿Qué? ¡GAARA! —Sentí como en mi rostro se formaba una enorme sonrisa, tenía meses sin ver a mi primo, aunque era lejano, desde pequeño fuimos muy unidos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver mi sonrisa, lo mire algo extrañado.

— ¿Mamá y donde están Temari-san y Kankurou? —pregunté, quería pasar la noche con Sasuke. Al tiempo que Shikamaru se sentaba recto al escuchar el nombre de Temari, hermana de Gaara, a él siempre le gustó ella.

—_Ellos están de viaje, así que no podrán recibirlo, por eso te pedí el favor, bebé_—dijo mi mamá algo suplicante, temiendo que me negara. Reí sonoramente.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dije con una sonrisa. Aunque interiormente me sentía algo decepcionado.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa de Naruto, este no había dejado de sonreír, en especial desde que mencionó al tal "Gaara".

—Naruto, ¿Quién es Gaara? —dije algo molesto, se suponía que iríamos a mi casa, hasta que Naruto dijo que un tal Gaara había llegado a Japón y lo debía recibir en su casa. _¿Qué demonios?_

— ¿Gaara? Es un primo lejano por parte de mamá, hijo de un tío lejano—explicó felizmente, me relajé un poco al escuchar la conexión, pero la tensión en mi cuerpo no desaparecía al ver la expresión feliz de su rostro—Somos muy unidos desde pequeños, pero ha estado viajando mucho con su padre por los negocios de la empresa, su papá es dueño de la Empresa Suna, pronto se la heredará a Gaara ¿Puedes creerlo?, ellos son grandiosos—dijo sonriendo, lo miré algo sorprendido por su comentario, la empresa Suna era importante y era imposible no conocerla ya que estaba especializada en la recuperación de empresas de bajo rango, salvando a más de una compañía de la ruina, y haciéndose multimillonaria en el proceso, pero luego fruncí el ceño aún más.

—Gran cosa, mi hermano es dueño de Uchiha Telecomunicaciones desde muy joven—dije, algo desconcertado por mi comportamiento, nunca había presumido del éxito de Itachi.

Naruto me fulminó con la mirada.

—Como sea—dijo sin darle importancia y volviendo su vista al frente. De repente se detuvo con expresión de reconocimiento— ¿Gaara? —Dijo hacía el frente, donde caminaba un chico pelirrojo más delante de nosotros, no me había percatado de él.

El chico se giró al escuchar a Naruto, llevaba un bolso algo grande en su espalda y ropa de viaje extranjera, aunque bastante a la moda, un corte de cabello alborotado, su color rojo contrastaba intensamente con su palidez, mayor que la mía, y sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que me provocaron un escalofrío. Observó con leve sorpresa a Naruto, a penas alterando sus facciones, y luego sonrió.

—Naruto, eres tu—vi como giraba por completo caminando hacia nosotros, lo que no esperaba era la reacción del rubio.

Se lanzó corriendo encima del tal Gaara, con una efusividad que rayaba en lo ridículo, al lanzarse con tanta fuerza ambos cayeron al suelo, riendo.

— ¡Gaara, te he extrañado! —dijo provocándome un tic en la ceja, sentía el instinto asesino manar de mi lentamente, entrecerré los ojos al ver como Naruto había quedado a horcajadas encima del tal Gaara, a lo que este sonreía.

—No has cambiado en nada, aún no pierdes la vieja costumbre de lanzarte encima de mí —rió.

Cada vez sentía como estaba más cerca este tipo de la muerte. Lo mataría dolorosamente, y a Naruto también.

—L-lo siento—dijo Naruto avergonzado, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras él hacía lo mismo, luego aquél extraño que tocaba con demasiada familiaridad a _mi_ Naruto, se percató de mi presencia, al percibir el aura asesina que me precedía, supuse.

— ¿Quién es este, Naruto? —dijo viéndome inmutable, como si yo no fuera más que un mosquito pegado en la ventana de un auto. Lo miré con todo el odio que sentía en aquél momento.

—Ah! Sasuke, el es…—Naruto enmudeció por unos segundos sin saber que decir, _pareja, dilo, soy tu pareja._ Quería con todas mis fuerzas que Naruto dijera aquello, y que alejara a ese pelirrojo de su lado—un amigo…—dijo sonriendo evitando mi mirada, lo miré sorprendido y molesto.

—Oh, mucho gusto, soy Gaara—dijo cambiando su expresión y sonriéndome al ver que era amigo de Naruto, pero percibía su mirada fría y desconfiada.

—Hn—dije sin mirarlo—Me voy, Naruto—dije sin esperar respuesta, girándome para regresar rápidamente a mi casa, quería más que nada estar con Naruto, pero no podía seguir viendo como trataba a aquella persona, y como me relegaba a puesto de amigo en su mundo.

—Hey, Sasuke! ¡Espera! —escuché el grito a mi espalda, mientras cruzaba la esquina y lo perdía de vista. Maldito Usuratonkachi. Era mejor alejarse de él.

.

.

.

— ¿Dices que Temari está interesada en Shikamaru? —grité con sorpresa, pues a Shikamaru también le gustaba ella, ¡eran correspondidos! Al escuchar mi grito, Gaara tapó mi boca con las dos manos y miró a los lados, como si alguien pudiera escucharme, dado que no había nadie en mi casa en aquellos momentos.

—Cállate, Naruto, si Temari se entera de que te dije me matará—susurró molesto.

Naruto apartó las manos de Gaara, se encontraban en su habitación, cenando sentados en la cama y viendo la TV de pantalla plana, aunque no le prestaban atención.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Si eso es fantástico, Shikamaru siempre ha estado enamorado de Temari-san—dije con un gesto despreocupado de la mano.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es grandioso—dije riendo, Gaara repentinamente revolvió mi cabello con una mano, me sonrojé.

—No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo niño ruidoso, pero más alegre—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿A quién le dices niño?! —Grité apartando su mano—Ya no soy un niño.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Ya tienes novia acaso? —dijo con una sonrisa, haciéndome callar. Mi cara se tornó completamente roja. Tenía un _Novio_, aunque él nunca había admitido tal hecho, y yo no pensaba decírselo a Gaara.

—B-bueno, algo así—dije chocando mis dedos con ansiedad, tal como hacia Hinata.

Gaara me miró sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quién es? —dijo con abierta curiosidad.

Reí nervioso.

—jeje, no sabría decir si somos novios o no, nos hemos besado y esas cosas…Pero nunca formalizamos nada—dije terminando el comentario con un toque de depresión. ¿Sasuke en realidad me quería?

— ¿Y qué estás esperando para formalizar? —dijo con el ceño fruncido, mirándome con reproche. Lo miré sorprendido. Nunca había pensando en eso. En realidad quería que Sasuke diera ese paso, ya que yo siempre estaba gritándole que lo quería y el nunca decía nada, tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

—Bueno, es que no quiero ser rechazado—dije con tono obvio, sintiéndome algo patético.

Gaara me miró por unos segundos, dejó su plato de Ramen ya terminado en la mesita de noche y volvió a concentrarse en mí, estaba sentado en posición india, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, me miró severo.

— ¿Cuándo la besas, ella te corresponde? —preguntó con tono seco. Tragué saliva, me sonrojé, Gaara era como un hermano para mí, pero aquello era muy vergonzoso, sin contar que la tal "ella", en realidad era un "él", pero no pensaba decirlo.

—Bueno, si—dije al cabo de unos segundos.

—Y esas "otras cosas" que dijiste que han hecho, ¿fueron obligadas? —Dijo sonriendo socarrón. Me puse mas rojo aún, maldiciendo el momento en que abrí mi boca.

— ¡Por supuesto que no obligué a nadie! —grité molesto.

Gaara me miro sin verse ni un poco intimidado por mí grito.

— ¿Y todos los acercamientos los inicias tu? —preguntó lentamente, con una mirada precavida. Mi mente caviló un momento, en realidad, Sasuke muchas veces me besaba antes de que yo lo hiciera, recordé como hoy en la azotea casi me come, me sonrojé levemente, y pues, las veces que habíamos tenido sexo, el siempre lucia muy a gusto.

—Pues no…—dije en un susurro, sintiéndome un poco más animado, tal vez Sasuke si sentía algo por mí, al menos un poco.

Gaara sonrió.

—Pues entonces, dile para formalizar abiertamente, no creo que te rechace, sino quisiera algo contigo no te besara ni nada parecido, créeme—dijo relajando su postura y recostándose en la cama quitándole importancia al asunto.

—De acuerdo—dije.

Le mostré una amplia sonrisa, y caí recostado a su lado en la cama, nos quedamos viendo la TV un rato, hasta que ambos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, me desperté con el cuerpo entumecido e incomodo, abrí los ojos despacio ante la cegadora luz, dándome cuenta de que la televisión seguía encendida, y a mi lado estaba Gaara dormido dándome la espalda, al levantarme me di cuenta de que no me quité la ropa de ayer, y que había dejado mi plato de Ramen en la cama, observé el reloj en la mesita de noche dándome cuenta de que eran las 7 menos un cuarto.

— ¡Mierda! —olvidé poner la alarma anoche, salí corriendo al baño, levantándome de un salto de la cama y despertando a Gaara.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó adormilado el pelirrojo.

Lo ignoré y me metí corriendo al baño. Me bañé y vestí a una velocidad inhumana y en 15 minutos estaba listo. Tome la mochila tirada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar de mi habitación. Gaara estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión ociosamente.

—Me voy, tal vez no llegue esta noche, deséame suerte—dije saliendo de la habitación y recordando que intentaría hablar hoy con Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, suerte—dijo Gaara con una corta risa, salí deprisa, chocando con Kaoru-san y disculpándome apresuradamente, a lo que esta soltó una risita.

Llegué al instituto en 10 minutos más, gracias a mi precioso M3. Corrí por los pasillos apresurado, esperando que Iruka-sensei se hubiera retrasado.

Al llegar al salón, abrí la puerta corrediza con cuidado y me asomé precavido. Suspiré con alivio, Iruka-sensei no había llegado.

Pero de repente mi cuerpo se paralizó, al ver como delante de mí, en la parte más alejada del salón, Neji sonriendo jalaba las mejillas de un sonrojado Sasuke.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa apresurado, queriendo desaparecer en ese instante de este mundo solo para no tener que volver a ver a Naruto junto a Gaara.

Itsuki me recibió con una reverencia que ignoré, no me fijé en que habían unos zapatos de más descansando en la entrada.

Entre despreocupadamente a la cocina, topándome con una sorpresa.

— ¡Aniki! —Dije alzando la voz, observando a Itachi sentando en la barra con un trago de Champagne en la mano y un traje negro puesto, estaba sorprendido, hacia meses que no lo veía— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Me miró sin expresión alguna.

—Ahora mismo.

Fruncí el ceño, obviamente no era una persona habladora, pero Itachi rayaba en lo ridículo de la poca expresividad.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —dije con un suspiro ignorando su tono, el siempre era así.

—Bien, no me quejo, ¿Qué has estado haciendo en mi ausencia? Te veías algo extraño al llegar—dijo viéndome algo curioso, pero sin desaparecer su aura de tranquilidad.

Por supuesto que me veía extraño, estaba rojo de la rabia, todo por el hecho de que Naruto básicamente me había reemplazado.

—No es nada—dije evitando su mirada.

Unos segundos de absoluto silencio pasaron.

—Pues resuelve esa nada—dijo levantándose con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su cuarto imaginé, dejando el trago de champagne a medio acabar.

Suspiré cabizbajo, eso solo quería decir una cosa, o lo resolvía, o ya me las vería con él. Me dirigí a mi habitación tratando de tranquilizarme. Sin éxito. Los recuerdos de Naruto encima de ese extraño, no desaparecían.

Al día siguiente llegué más temprano al salón de lo normal, gruñí, malhumorado, no había podido dormir nada solo de pensar en que Naruto estaba solo en su casa con ese tal Gaara, un montón de imágenes nada agradables llegaron a mi mente de nuevo.

Gruñí de nuevo, sentándome en la pared más alejada de la puerta, ni siquiera quería ver la cara de ese Usuratonkachi.

Al cabo de un rato el salón comenzó a llenarse, Iruka-Sensei se retrasaba. De un momento a otro entró Hyuga con rostro impasible, al verme, se dirigió hasta el puesto a mi lado.

Se sentó con tranquilidad, y me miró fijamente.

—No es por molestarte pero no te vez nada bien—dijo sin rodeos.

—Hn—dije ignorándolo.

—Eso ni siquiera califica como respuesta—dijo con seriedad, pero sus ojos me miraban divertidos.

—No dormí bien eso es todo—dije de mal humor, rememorando las horribles horas nocturnas pasadas, pensando en _mi_ Naruto, al lado de ese maldito pelirrojo. De acuerdo, estaba celoso, eso era más que obvio.

Pero es que la noche anterior, solo de ver como aquél rubio se lanzaba en brazos de esa persona, y la miraba con tanta felicidad, hizo que mi seguridad se fuera al traste, era obvio que yo ya no era lo que más quería Naruto.

De repente, sentí un tirón en mis mejillas, dándome cuenta de que había ignorado al castaño totalmente por un rato.

—Ya quita esa expresión, es obvio que Naruto te quiere—dijo Neji sonriendo, me sonrojé notablemente, ¿Cómo demonios sabia Neji sobre Naruto y él? ¿Tan obvio era?

Escuché como la puerta del salón se abría de nuevo, no le presté atención, tratando de concentrarme solamente en que excusa creíble decirle a Neji para que no pensara que amaba a Naruto, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Neji seguía tirando de sus mejillas hasta que se formo una sonrisa tensa en mis labios. Escuché unos pasos acercándose. Y el sonido fuerte de un manotón al tiempo que mis mejillas eran liberadas.

— ¡No lo toques! —gritó una voz conocida. Al voltear, estaba Naruto con una expresión asesina en su rostro, nunca lo vi tan enojado.

Hyuga miraba sorprendido a Naruto.

Toda la clase estaba mirando la escena.

Al Naruto verse observado, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero la determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

—Y-ya me has oído, Hyuga—dijo Naruto con un susurro, luego volteó a verme, pero no pude evitar mirarlo con odio reprimido, no hacia él, sino hacia el pelirrojo. Naruto me miró sorprendido, acobardándose con mi mirada.

De repente su mirado también se heló al verme, giró sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el primer puesto delante del aula.

Y así transcurrió el día, Naruto ignorándome olímpicamente y yo haciendo lo propio, que pasara de mí completamente dolía más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho. No entendía que había hecho para que se molestara así, pero de todas maneras yo seguía molesto por lo de Gaara.

A la hora del almuerzo subí a comer a la azotea como hacía habitualmente con Hyuga, quien se encontraba pensativo después de lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

Supuse que Naruto estaría estudiando, pero me equivoqué. Al rato llegó hecho una furia.

— ¡Tu, teme! De nuevo con Hyuga, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —lo miré sorprendido, había pasado tiempo desde que escuché a Naruto hablar así. Neji observaba todo con una leve curiosidad.

Me levanté enojado. Descargando la furia que tenía desde la noche anterior.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo ando con quien se me de la gana! —grité, me sentí algo avergonzado, pero la furia brotaba de mi como lava. ¿Qué se creía ese dobe? No podía decirme nada luego de que se lanzara prácticamente a los brazos de otro hombre.

Naruto me miró ceñudo, caminó hasta mi. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué haces, usuratonkachi? ¡Suéltame! —grité resistiéndome en vano, ese rubio tenía fuerza, escuché una risa a lo lejos mientras salía de la azotea, lo que me faltaba, Neji se burlaría de mi hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Me dejé llevar cuando vi que Naruto iba hasta al salón y tomaba nuestros bolsos, sin soltarme, lo miré con curiosidad, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde su piel me tocaba.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Aún faltas dos horas de clases—dije serio.

—Cállate—susurró sin verme.

Lo miré ceñudo pero no dije nada. Tenía demasiada curiosidad por observar los siguientes movimientos de Naruto.

Me guió hasta el garaje del instituto, escuché un Bip-bip y sentí como de repente era lanzando dentro de un automóvil descapotable.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, dobe? —dije molesto, a lo que él se sentaba sin hablar en el puesto del conductor. Sin más preámbulos, aceleró con ganas y nos sacó de allí rápidamente.

Vi como Naruto vagaba por la ciudad lentamente, se detuvo frente a un lujoso hotel y le lanzó las llaves del auto al portero sin mirarlo. Este lo miró sorprendido.

Seguí a Naruto por pura curiosidad, ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? ¿Estaba loco? Peleaba conmigo todo el día y luego me llevaba a un Hotel.

Al entrar el lugar se veía excesivamente lujoso, algo exagerado en realidad, no me impresioné, había pasado la mayoría de mi vida en sitios como este, dirigiéndose al mostrador, Naruto colocó una tarjeta de crédito dorada sobre el mismo, el administrador lo miró con desconfianza, pero la mirada seria y confiada de Naruto lo hizo enmudecer.

—A la cuenta de Uzumaki, Pent-house—dijo sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose al ascensor, sin siquiera esperar la tarjeta de vuelta.

Alcancé a ver como el tipo se quedaba estupefacto al escuchar el apellido, inmediatamente tomó el teléfono en el mostrador y se vio totalmente eficiente mientras hacía llamadas, imagino, que preparando el servicio.

Debía admitir que tanta confianza en Naruto provocaba en mí una sensación excitante, nunca lo había visto así, sin embargo no podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, y no cambiaba mi expresión inescrutable en ningún momento.

Al llegar al lugar, ni siquiera había admirado por completo el sitio, cuando ya Naruto me había empujado sobre la cama y se había puesto sobre mí.

Lo miré sorprendido y algo molesto, intentando levantarme.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Apártate—dije fríamente, ignorando su mirada fulminante.

Sin darme permiso a levantarme, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, haciéndome sobresaltar, solo con sentirlo sobre mí ya sentía como mis sentidos se nublaban, se inclinó y tomó mis muñecas a cada lado de mi rostro, impidiendo cualquier clase de movimiento.

Sonrió un poco al ver como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía.

—Tsk, apártate—dije evitando su mirada. Que molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres conmigo Sasuke? Dilo claramente—Dijo repentinamente, lo miré sorprendido, sin saber que decir—Si no sabes lo que quieres dilo, porque no voy a estar en esta mierda todo el tiempo, no tolero que Hyuga se acerque a ti, ni siquiera comprendo por qué verlo solo hablarte me da retorcijones en el estomago—dijo, con sus ojos azules francos, su rostro se veía lleno de frustración, ahí estaba, tan directo como siempre, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago. Lo miré fijo, sintiendo de nuevo aquella calidez extendiéndose por mi pecho—No lo soporto, no sé qué quieres de mi, así que quería que habláramos claramente sobre esto, siempre te digo que te amo Sasuke, pero tú nunca me correspondes, últimamente estuviste actuando extraño, y también veo que estás pasando mucho más tiempo con Neji que conmigo.

Me observó confundido, su impotencia era casi palpable, y pensar que en realidad, Naruto quería que yo le expresara lo que sentía, evité su mirada. Nunca había sido bueno en eso, cuando Naruto decía que me amaba se sentía tan bien, que nunca pasó por mi mente responderle, solo disfrutar aquél momento, pero la inseguridad había acudido a mi incluso habiendo escuchado sus sentimientos, ¿Cómo se sentiría él entonces?

—Usuratonkachi, estás celoso—dije sintiéndome culpable, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder borrar a Naruto con Gaara de mis recuerdos.

Naruto me miró sorprendido, como si esa idea jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, que imbécil, ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre fuera tan tierno?

— ¿Celoso? —Dijo probando la palabra, luego me fulminó con la mirada—pues entonces estoy celoso, de todas maneras ¿Qué mierda te pasa con Neji?

—Solo es mi amiga, dobe—dije con un suspiro, ¿no se suponía que el molesto era yo?

Naruto me miró desconfiando.

— ¿Y yo que soy para ti? —dijo directamente, lo miré nervioso, tratando de mantener impasible mi rostro.

—Cállate, eso no te importa, tú estás muy ocupado cuidado del tal Gaara ¿No es así? —Al escuchar mi tono de niñita celosa, me sentí avergonzado, pero no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Gaara? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara con esto? —dijo desconcertado.

—Tsk—dije desviando la mirada—ayer vi como te abalanzabas sobre él.

—Pero yo hago eso con mamá y cualquier otro miembro de la familia—dijo mirándome curioso, sin entender—y de que hablas con eso de "cuidarlo", el no necesita que lo cuiden, más bien él fue quien me sugirió aclarar las cosas contigo.

Lo miré sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa, sintiéndome internamente aliviado, ese Gaara no me gustaba, pero al menos servía para algo.

—Respóndeme entonces Sasuke, ¿Qué soy yo para ti? —repitió Naruto de nuevo, un leve sonrojo se fue extendiendo por mi rostro sin poderlo evitar, era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo.

Evité su mirada.

Naruto gruñó molesto— si no vas a decirlo, te lo sacaré a la fuerza— dijo con determinación, a lo que sujetaba con más fuerza mis muñecas y se inclinaba con brusquedad hacia mi rostro para besarme.

Sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había besado a Naruto, forcejeé un poco con mis manos para que me liberara, deseando tocarlo, pero no accedió, besándome con más fuerza, metió su lengua sin permiso en mi boca, nuestras leguas comenzaron una lucha sin fin.

Naruto apretó mas su cuerpo contra el mío, volviéndome loco, mientras liberaba mi boca y descendía por mi cuello con suaves besos y algunos lametones, gruñí con impotencia, deseando tocarlo.

—Suéltame—dije en un susurro, haciendo fuerza con mis brazos para liberarme, sin éxito.

—Entonces di que me amas—dijo con una sonrisa en mi hombro, estaba disfrutando de aquello sin duda, apreté los labios aguantando la frustración, yo lo amaba, pero no era fácil decirlo, esas cosas no iban con mi carácter.

De repente, con fuerza chupó el espacio de piel entre mi clavícula y mi cuello, y luego hizo lo mismo en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, jadeé un poco, Naruto siguió torturándome.

Subió mis brazos a la altura de la cabecera de la cama, y se quitó el delgado cinturón que traía puesto en el pantalón del instituto, con una sola mano me retuvo mientras con la otra me amarraba con fuerza a la cabecera, traté de soltarme sin éxito, lo miré sorprendido, Naruto nunca había hecho alguna cosa así, sentía como el placer bullía en mi interior.

— ¿qué planeas hacer? —dije, no sabía si estar nervioso o emocionado.

—Ya te dije que te sacaría las palabras a la fuerza—dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, al tiempo que se quitaba el blazer negro y la camisa del instituto, no podía pensar siquiera, quería tocarlo con todas mis fuerzas, sus pectorales y abdominales, junto con sus brazos bien formados y su piel bronceada, me estaban volviendo loco, lo quería, lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero ahora quería que sacara las palabras de mis labios a la fuerza, quería ver que haría a continuación.

Sonreí lentamente de vuelta.

—Sobre mi cadáver—dije en un tono firme.

Me miró sorprendido y luego sin poder evitarlo sonrió con mayor suficiencia.

—Veamos cuanto resistes entonces—dijo inclinándose de nuevo sobre mí, subió mi camisa junto con el blazer y los dejo en un montón arrugado en mis muñecas, no podía sacarlo por completo debido al cinturón que me retenía. Lo miré con lujuria y desafío. Él en ningún momento tocó mi pantalón, estaba seguro de que era a conciencia.

Se inclinó hasta mis labios lentamente y con un lamenton lento los probó, no pude evitar entreabrirlos, pero si evité el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Sentí su sonrisa contra mí cuando bruscamente metió la lengua sin aviso en mi cavidad y tomó con su mano izquierda mi cintura, presionando su erección contra mí y sosteniendo su peso con su otra mano.

No pude evitar el gemido que solté, sofocándose en su boca, que exploraba con vehemencia con su lengua y frotaba su erección contra mí al mismo tiempo, casi volviéndome loco, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Aquello era demasiado, no creía poder soportarlo. De nuevo liberó mis labios con respiración jadeante luego de estar unos minutos comiendo mi boca, su mirada era casi de un azul marino obscuro de la lujuria que poseían sus ojos, estaba totalmente sonrojado y tenía sus labios hinchados y sonrosados, casi me vengo solo con ver su rostro. Evité su mirada como pude, si esto seguía así, Naruto obtendría rápidamente lo que quería.

Fue bajando con lentos chupetones y besos por mi cuello, pectorales y abdominales, mientras al mismo tiempo seguía dando lentas embestidas contra cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que alcanzara, y luego subía hasta mis labios, me besaba y repetía la trayectoria de nuevo, sentía que mi pantalón reventaría de lo duro que estaba mi miembro, gemía roncamente a cada momento, no podía evitarlo, nunca había jadeado tanto, Naruto me estaba volviendo loco lentamente, sentía como mi mente se nublaba.

Vi como se retiraba al cabo de un rato dejándome tembloroso, sin saber qué hacer, solo quería poseerlo, tener las manos atadas no era más que una molestia, el estaba haciendo conmigo lo que quería y eso me frustraba y me encendía en partes iguales.

Tomó el botón de su pantalón, lo desabrochó y luego bajo el cierre lentamente, todo sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos nublados de deseo, parpadeé sorprendido, aquello era demasiado, se levantó sobre la cama y se terminó de desnudar por completo. Volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, con su miembro totalmente duro y una gota preseminal en la punta. _¿Qué iba a hacer?_

Lentamente desabrochó mi pantalón y lo bajó solo hasta mis rodillas, dejándome a la vista solo con mi bóxer, sonrió creído, viendo como mi erección pujaba por salir. La tomó en su mano en un agarre repentino y la sobó. Gemí.

—Deja de jugar, maldición—dije con voz ronca, frustrado, no lo soportaba.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que yo deje de jugar contigo—dijo sonriendo e inclinándose hacia mi miembro, entrecerré los ojos sin poderlo creer cuando, lentamente, lamió mi miembro en toda su extensión por encima de la ropa interior. Apreté mis labios, guardando el suspiro de placer que casi se me escapa solo con aquella leve fricción, mi miembro dolía.

Me miró con lujuria y una sonrisa, observando cómo trataba de no expresar todo el placer que me embargaba, se levantó sin previo aviso, muy campante y desnudo atravesó el cuarto hacia donde estaban nuestros bolsos, que ni siquiera había visto que trajera, hurgó en su bolso un minuto, mi impaciencia iba más allá de sus límites.

.

.

.

Cuando sentí la pequeña botella en mi mano, me encaminé de nuevo a la cama, no podía evitar el escalofrío de placer que sentí cuando vi de nuevo a Sasuke ahí tendido en la cama en todo su esplendor, sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, resaltando sus bíceps y sus pectorales, la erección presionaba con salir de aquél bóxer gris que resaltaba excesivamente contra su piel blanca, su cabello negro alborotado y cayendo sobre su frente, pequeños mechones se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor y su mirada nublada por el deseo que me recorría de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la pequeña botella y abriendo un poco sus ojos con una muda pregunta.

—La metí esta mañana en mi bolso, si, planeaba esto desde el principio—dije explicando sin darle importancia.

—No sabía que en el fondo eras todo un pervertido reprimido—dijo con una lenta y sexy sonrisa. Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron.

Sonreí de vuelta.

—No tan pervertido como la persona que veo en la cama y no deja de comerme con la mirada—dije impasible, frunció el ceño frustrado, sabía que Sasuke se moría por tocarme, pero no lo dejaría libre hasta que gritara a los cuatro vientos que me quería para él. Y sabía perfectamente como lograría sacarle aquello.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre el de nuevo, lamí de nuevo su miembro brevemente provocándole un estremecimiento y luego me incliné hasta sus labios y lo besé.

—Naruto…—susurró con voz anhelante cerrando sus ojos, queriendo que profundizara el contacto, pero me aparté, sentándome sobre su erección. Parpadeó, mirándome con frustración y lujuria. Sonreí.

Sujeté la pequeña botella sobre mis dedos y vertí el lubricante. Guié mi mano hasta mi erección y comencé a masturbarme, sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Gemí. Abrió mucho los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

Mi mano no se comparaba en absoluto a la sensación de su toque, pero solo deseaba provocarlo. Entrecerré los ojos con placer, dando unos últimos toques a mi miembro, y luego vertí de nuevo más lubricante sobre mis dedos. Los guíe hacia mi trasero mientras me inclinaba sobre él.

Sasuke me observó aun más sorprendido, gimiendo repentinamente como si fuera él quien me tocaba.

Mi rostro excitado quedó a la altura de su rostro mientras insertaba cuidadosamente un dedo dentro de mí. Gemí en sus labios.

—Sasukee…—dije con voz ronca, abriendo un poco mis ojos, encontrándome con la mirada shockeada del pelinegro. Continué con el espectáculo, sin parar de gemir, mientras seguía introduciendo otro dedo y dilatándome para él. De repente Sasuke se encontraba con una expresión de salvaje en el rostro, jadeando, y forcejeando con el cinturón para liberarse, pero sin decir las palabras que quería escuchar.

Decidí provocarlo más, acercando mis labios a su oído y gimiendo bajo.

—Sasuke…vamos, dilo—dije con un susurro ronco lleno de lujuria.

Luego bajé su bóxer por completo liberando mi trasero de mis dedos y descendiendo lento introduje el miembro de Sasuke dentro mí. Gemí de nuevo, sintiendo aquél calor y aquélla sensación de pertenencia llenarme.

Vi como se quedaba quieto, observé su rostro, mientras con lentos movimientos subía y bajaba, torturándonos a ambos. Su mirada se veía desquiciada, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, sus caderas se movían involuntariamente contra mí.

Al ver su rostro gemí de nuevo.

Parpadeó con la mirada nublada de deseo, gruñó bajo, observando cómo sin ninguna piedad yo mismo cabalgaba sobre él lentamente. Entreabrió sus labios.

—Naruto, sabes que te amo, así que ya quítame esta mierda o sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos—dijo todo en un siseo lento. Parpadeé sorprendido, sonreí con suficiencia y felicidad, Sasuke lo había dicho. _Lo había dicho._ Apenas cabía en mi mismo de felicidad. El placer no podía ser más intenso.

Saqué su miembro de mi interior con un estremecimiento por parte de ambos, me incliné sobre Sasuke y comencé a liberarlo de aquél cinturón. Ansioso, deseando que el mismo me embistiera.

Solo lo había aflojado un poco cuando sentí como sus manos se liberaban y de un fluido movimiento me colocaba debajo de él, presionando su erección contra mí. Jadeé sorprendido.

— ¿Sa-sasuke? —dije estúpidamente, algo nervioso, sus ojos parecían salvajes, amenazando con sacarme hasta el último gemido solo con una embestida.

—Tú lo pediste—dijo con un susurro y una sonrisa algo desquiciada, con solo una mano me levantó de la cama de un brusco movimiento, lo miré desconcertado y nervioso, ¿Me había pasado de la raya?

Me llevó hasta la pared más próxima y me empujó contra ella de forma salvaje, quedando de espaldas, tomó mi cintura con fuerza y de otro fluido movimiento me embistió bruscamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! —grité excitado, nunca me había tratado de aquella forma.

Acercó su boca a mi oído mientras me embestía.

— ¿No era esto lo que querías? —dijo con voz ronca, gemí de nuevo.

Sacó su miembro lentamente y con fuerza lo volvió a introducir, repitiendo el proceso de nuevo mientras gruñía y gemía contra mi oído. No podía soportarlo, sentía como se acercaba mi clímax.

—Sasuke…—gemí roncamente.

Se detuvo y retiró su erección por completo, lo miré desconcertado, me giró entre sus brazos de nuevo y me levantó sin esfuerzo contra la pared, abriendo mis piernas.

— ¡Sasuke! —grité con sorpresa. Sonrió socarrón, sin mirarme.

Con fuerza metió de nuevo su miembro dentro de mí, y ahogó mi gemido con su boca, besándome con desesperación, mientras con una mano masajeaba mi erección más que despierta. Me embestía con fuerza, haciendo que mi espalda chocara con estrepito contra la pared. Sabía que me dejaría un moretón, pero ni siquiera me daba cuenta, el deseo nublaba mi mente. Solo sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca y como mordía mis labios con fuerza de vez en cuando, su mano frotando mi miembro y su erección llenándome por completo.

—Sa-suke…no puedo…—gemí en sus labios. Aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas al escuchar como mi voz indicaba claramente lo cerca que estaba mi clímax.

— ¡Naruto! —Jadeó con voz ronca en mi cuello, liberando mis labios, mordió fuertemente mi hombro, costumbre que tenía desde hace tiempo, lo hacía cuando se venía.

Sentí como su semilla llenaba mi interior, con aquella calidez no pude soportarlo más, y acabé entre nuestros cuerpos con un grito.

Jadeando no pudo soportarse más sobre sus piernas y cayó sobre el frio suelo, conmigo encima.

—Eso…fue…increíble—dijo entre jadeos. Solté una risita divertida.

—Teme—dije sonriendo.

— ¿um? —dijo cansado, retirando su miembro de mi interior. Me sentí algo vacío.

— ¿Lo decías en serio? —pregunté de repente inseguro, tal vez el solo había dicho que me amaba debido a la lujuria del momento.

El entendió perfectamente a que me refería, inclinó un poco su rostro hacia mí para ver mejor mi semblante, rebelando mi nerviosismo.

Se levantó, ayudándome en el proceso, sentí como al pararme algo tibio descendía por mis piernas, desde mi trasero. Me sonrojé. Después lo limpiaría.

Me empujó hacia la cama esta vez con más delicadeza, colocándose encima de mí, aun estábamos desnudos, así que ambos nos estremecimos con el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras me miraba. Me sentí nervioso.

—No puedes pensar, que simplemente porque no te lo diga, no te ame, Usuratonkachi—dijo con tono jovial.

—S-si, pero tú…—dije con duda, recordando a Neji.

—Ya basta con las dudas, solo quiero estar contigo, eres mío, y siempre lo serás—Dijo con algo de frustración.

Sentí como un leve sonrojo ascendía por mi rostro, traté de evitar mi sonrisa embobada, pero no pude. Haciéndolo soltar una pequeña risa. Así es, Sasuke solo sonreía para mí. Era mío.

—Bien—dije con un susurro tímido.

Sasuke se recostó a mi lado, empujándome contra él para quedar descansando sobre su pecho.

—Ahora solo descansemos—dijo con un suspiro.

Asentí con una sonrisa, pensando que si podíamos tener sexo así, pelear con Sasuke de vez en cuando no era tan malo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el extra?**

**¿Algo largo?**

**jaja No puede evitarlo, quise profundizar un poco más en su relación.**

**AMO a Gaara ustedes no? y finalmente hice una pequeña aparición de Itachi. Todas aman el ItaxSasu jaja**

**ESPERO hayan amado tanto como yo esta maravillosa historia.**

**LOS AMO.**

**Besossss.**


End file.
